Amores Prohibidos
by Zhines
Summary: El Odio de Chris hacia Ada, cambia radicalmente cuando ver morir a "Ada" en el portaviones, allí vera algo que lo hará cambiar de opinión sobre la Dama de Rojo. La casualidad dará paso a las emociones prohibidas de esta explosiva pareja – Universo alterno de RE6 - Wonfield - Clasificado M por lenguaje y contenido adulto. [Imagen de kingofshadows26]
1. El Inicio de lo Prohibido

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM._

 _Este fic, está redactado en primera persona, así que al comienzo de ciertos párrafos estará el nombre del personaje que lo cuenta en **MAYÚSCULAS NEGRITAS Y CURSIVAS**_

 _Chris Redfield, luego de ver morir a Ada en el portaviones, ve algo que lo hará cambiar de opinión sobre la Dama de Rojo – Universo alterno de RE6 — Wonfield_

 **Fanfic:** ** _Amores Prohibidos_**

 ** _Capitulo 1:_** **_El Inicio de lo Prohibido_**

 ** _30 de Julio de 2013_**

 ** _Chris_**

— ¡Ada! – le grito a esa mujer quien ha hecho de mi vida un infierno

— ¿No has tenido suficiente?, ¿Eh? Incluso después de perder todos tus hombres otra vez; con tu historial no me daría ni pisca de gracia ser parte de tu equipo, Chris – responde ella petulantemente

—No la escuches Capitán – exclama Piers

—Pero, ¿dónde están mis modales?, en serio, creo que debería agradecer a tus hombres por ser tan buenos sujetos experimentales — En un arrebato de ira le disparo certeramente despojándola de su arma, ella solo la mueve como si nada

—Desde lo de Edonia lo único que quiero es verte muerta, esto no es cuestión de venganza sino de justicia, se acabó Ada

—Sí, se acabó, el portaviones está preparado para el lanzamiento

— ¿Lanzamiento?

—Y los muertos inundaran las calles, dejavu chicos, lo de Raccoon una vez más, pero esta vez no será solo una ciudad, sino el mundo entero — De la nada apareció un helicóptero, con una luz potente sobre nosotros, sin más se escuchó un disparo, dándole a Ada en el pecho, agarrándose fuertemente ella trata de detener la eminente hemorragia

—Me has dado, bien jugado – cada palabra le costaba —pero ya nadie puede detenerlo ahora

Y sin poder hacer nada, ella cayó irremediablemente al vacío, ambos corrimos hacia el borde, viéndola estrellarse contra el duro suelo, terminando de matarla

— ¡Joder!, ¿qué rayos ha pasado? — exclama Piers, se arrodilla y abre la maleta que llevaba Ada, viendo dentro de ella jeringas con el Virus C

—Esta cepa es diferente, y faltan dos

—Toma la que queda, la llevaremos a la central para analizarla; Aquí Alpha Líder, necesito información de los barcos desaparecidos ya

— _La ciudad no es segura y hemos perdido el contacto con todos los recursos locales, necesitamos más tiempo_

—No hay tiempo, ¡El ataque ha sido un señuelo, el atentado real extenderá el virus por el mundo!

— ¿Y ahora qué? – me pregunta Piers preocupado

—Vamos al hangar trasero, tiene que haber algún avión allí

— ¡Si señor!

Ambos corremos hacia el ascensor, al salir de él encontramos un pasillo que da a una sala llena de monitores de seguridad, Piers señala uno

—Capitán, debes ver esto

— ¿Qué rayos está pasando? – en el monitor se observa a la Ada que cayó desde lo alto y otra Ada que se acerca a ella, Piers activa el botón de Audio

—Tu odio por Simmons te llevo a destruir el mundo que habían creado, pero tu conciencia Carla te ha hecho fracasar; De hecho… por eso me metiste en esto, ¿no?

— ¿La llamo Carla? – pregunto intrigado Piers, mientras Ada se acerca a la que esta muerta en el piso

—Si solo hubieras querido vengarte de Simmons… hasta te habría ayudado –dice acercándose aún más, de repente Carla empieza a convulsionar, también comienza a segregar un horrible liquido gris, Ada empieza a alejarse, y con sus excelentes reflejos esquiva un ataque que le hace Carla con ese horrible liquido gris que se hace más espeso, se está convirtiendo en una Bows, recupera la estabilidad y mira con odio a Ada

—No seas absurda, ¿Ayudarme? – Le habla con desdén, se toma la garganta como si tuviera algo que le impide hablar, la espía la mira con precaución — ¡Yo soy la verdadera Ada Wong!, ¡no necesito ayuda de nadie!; mis planes no han fallado, ¡Todo lo contrario!

De repente hay como una mini explosión y se termina de cubrir de la masa gris que cada vez es más espesa, a su alrededor se está extendiendo la misma masa

—¡Y pronto, esta sociedad frágil, se vendrá abajo! – continuaba con su monologo mientras Ada la observa, mientras más de la espesa masa gris se sigue extendiendo por toda la superficie del portaviones, Ella toma su arma – Después de eso, ¿Sabes lo que quedara? — Se ríe maléficamente — ¡Nada! El infierno y el caos reinaran sobre la tierra

De repente se funde en la horripilante masa gris en la que se ha convertido la cual se empieza a colar por todas partes, Ada mira por todos lados, cuando una voz amplificada se escucha por todo el lugar

— ¡Y yo, Ada Wong, seré la reina, del nuevo mundo! – la masa cobra vida y empieza a perseguir a la asiática quien rápidamente se esconde en una puerta cercana

Piers y yo estamos perplejos ante lo que acabamos de observar y escuchar

—Si queremos respuestas, tenemos que buscarla

—Entendido, hay que tener cuidado con esa Bow – dice Piers recargando sus armas, buscamos un camino que nos lleve a ella, conseguimos otro ascensor hacia los niveles inferiores, debemos cruzar un largo pasillo y nos encontramos con dos criaturas nuevas: los Rasklapanje, este enemigo cuando le disparamos técnicamente se parte en dos y sigue combatiendo, mientras peleamos contra las criaturas todo el portaviones se estremece violentamente, ambos sabemos que cerca Ada tiene una pelea con la Bow. Cuando logramos deshacernos de los enemigos, seguimos la búsqueda

Después de andar por varios pasillos conseguimos un ascensor de carga, cuando salimos, vemos todo como si estuviera congelado y la Ada original está en el piso

—Allí esta Piers– nos acercamos con precaución viendo que esta inconsciente, enseguida me arrodillo y le tomo el pulso – ¡Esta viva! – tomo una cinta de seguridad atando sus manos a nivel de su cintura, entre Piers y yo la desarmamos

—¡Vaya!, Lleva todo un arsenal encima – Piers se encuentra impresionado por la cantidad de armas que lleva encima la espía

—No sé qué está pasando aquí, pero estoy cien por ciento seguro que esta no es la Ada que vimos caer desde lo alto

—Hay que despertarla, tal vez nos pueda aclarar todo el asunto y quizás poder detener el ataque

Tomo un pequeño impulso, la tomo en brazos como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, después de deshacernos de algunos enemigos, conseguimos un cuarto tranquilo, Piers consigue un botiquín de primeros auxilios, saca de allí algodón y alcohol, enseguida moja el algodón, mientras me siento en un catre con Ada en los brazos, me pasa el algodón el cual paso por la nariz de la espía…

* * *

 ** _Ada_**

Ni en mis sueños más locos, me imagine pelear contra una Bow que reproduce copias de mí, además de decir que yo soy la copia y que chupara mis huesos hasta la medula, Carla o lo que queda de ella logra acorralarme en un tipo de almacén, logro derrotarla con unas bombas de hidrogeno, sin embargo, en el proceso me golpeó la cabeza y quedo inconsciente.

Un olor a alcohol, hace que despierte algo aturdida en los brazos de Chris Redfield, en seguida intento escapar de él, pero descubro que tengo las manos atadas, dentro de una habitación con él y su subordinado llamado Piers Nivans

—Parece que despertó la bella durmiente – me dice Chris Redfield mirándome mientras me mantiene quieta con sus musculosos brazos

—Y tu todo un aprovechado por llevarte a una dama de esta manera

—Quiero saber porque había dos Adas, vi morir a una luego transformarse en una Bow y atacarte a ti

—Yo soy la Ada Wong original, esa que viste morir y luego transformarse, se llamaba Carla Radames, fue un experimento de clonación – el me mira escéptico

—Si no me crees revisa mi bolsillo trasero, allí tengo toda la evidencia de que lo que digo es cierto Chris

El revisa con cuidado mi bolsillo, sacando una memoria SD, en el proceso Chris no pudo evitar tocar mi trasero, sin embargo, no me molesta en lo absoluto

—¿Es esto? – se la da a Piers que enseguida la introduce en su teléfono, enseguida empieza ver documentos de clonación, fotografías de Simmons junto a Carla Radames, inclusive el propio experimento de Carla se convirtió en mi clon

—La mujer que andabas buscando era Carla Radames, no Ada Wong, ahora si me lo permites necesito llegar a la Torre Quark, allí hay más evidencia de lo que digo, pues es uno de los laboratorios de Carla

—Si yo mismo no hubiera visto caer a esa mujer, luego transformarse y atacarte, tu suerte seria otra — el me ayuda a levantarme, me quita las cintas de seguridad

—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? – pregunto mientras recojo mis armas que me entrega Piers

—Ir al portaviones, Carla antes de morir dijo que quería lanzar un ataque global y convertir a todos en zombies

—Lo sé, también me dijo que llevaría el infierno a la tierra – saco mi teléfono negro (no el cubo) y se lo doy a el

—Coloca allí tu número, si logras sobrevivir, te llamare para darte más información acerca de Carla Radames y sus planes macabros — le comunico con una sonrisa, él tomaba el teléfono y colocaba su numero

—Eso no me lo esperaba – me respondía al darme el teléfono, cuando nuestras manos se tocaron se sostuvieron más de lo normal, Piers al ver esto los hizo reaccionar

—Capitán, el ataque

—Si no me equivoco, al salir de esta habitación al final del pasillo está el hangar allí debe haber transporte – menciono mientras salgo adelante con los dos hombres que me siguen de cerca, al llegar al hangar divisamos un avión de combate y un helicóptero

—Bueno chicos, yo tomare el helicóptero, recuerda Redfield estamos del mismo lado, nos veremos luego – me despido mientras cierro la puerta y pongo en marcha el helicóptero, ellos también se montaron en el avión y despegaban hacia el cielo…

.

.

.

* * *

Luego de no poder detener el misil dirigido a la ciudad, Chris recibe la llamada de una agente de DOS, quien lo comunica con Leon Kennedy, allí tienen una pequeña conversación acerca de rescatar a Sherry Birkin y Jake Muller, el hijo de Wesker, quien posee los anticuerpos para detener el Virus C, Chris junto a Piers se dirigen a la plataforma petrolífera a rescatar a Sherry y Jake

Simultáneamente, Ada se dirige a la ciudad, específicamente a la Torre Quark, para buscar los archivos que puedan limpiar su nombre definitivamente, en su camino se enfrenta a los lacayos de Carla, luego ayuda a Leon y a su compañera Helena a destruir al mismísimo Simmons, para luego dejar nuevamente a Leon gritando su nombre, aunque esta vez ella deseaba que él fuera detrás de ella.

* * *

 ** _Ada_**

Un mes después de los sucesos de China, logro estabilizar mi vida uniéndome a Leon, ambos decidimos vivir juntos a pesar de los peligros, así estamos durante tres meses sin mayores inconvenientes, luego descubrimos que seremos padres, aunque la noticia nos sorprende nos encontramos felices, sin embargo, algunos viejos enemigos nos persiguen luego de una visita al médico, aunque les hacemos frente y logramos deshacernos de ellos, en el proceso sufro una caída grave, a los pocos días pierdo a nuestro tan esperado bebe.

Nunca creí que mi corazón se quebraría, pero mi bebe no nacido fue capaz de hacerlo, decido alejarme de todo, inclusive de Leon, pues estar a su lado me recuerda a mi bebe. Sé que él intenta buscarme, pero quiero alejarme de él lo más posible, y como una notable espía, Leon pierde todo rastro de mí.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Chris_**

 ** _31 de Julio de 2014_**

Un año después de los sucesos de China, recibí una llamada que no pensé que recibiría nunca: Ada Wong me cito para darme los archivos que me había prometido en nuestro último encuentro, la cita es en un restaurant Italiano, cuando llego la veo sentada en una de las mesas del fondo con un vestido negro a la rodilla, sujeto sutilmente a su cuello, y un escote muy revelador, agradezco que mi vestimenta sea apropiada, un sweater cuello tortuga negro, con pantalón de vestir junto a una gabardina negra

—Pensé que no vendrías fortachón – dice ella al verme llegar a la mesa

—No faltaría, tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes desde hace un año – menciono mientras tomo asiento, enseguida llega el mesonero ofreciéndome la misma bebida que toma Ada, una vez se retira ella toma la palabra

—Es bueno verte, sin que me estés apuntando con un arma o acusándome de cosas que jamás hice – ella toma un sorbo de su bebida – Gracias por hacer que mi nombre quedara libre de todo

—Solo hacia mi trabajo, ¿Tienes los archivos que me prometiste? – digo centrando mi mirada en su cara, tratando de no mirar su provocador escote

—¿Te pongo nervioso Chris? , Tranquilo no muerdo, aquí tengo los archivos que prometí – dice extendiendo su mano con una SD en ella, extiendo mi mano, y como la vez anterior nos quedamos tomados de la mano, mirándonos intensamente uno al otro, sin embargo, el momento fue interrumpido por una fuerte explosión fuera del restaurant, haciendo estremecer todo, enseguida se escuchan gritos, la gente empieza a correr despavorida, ambos nos levantamos, dirigiéndonos a la calle, encontrándonos con lo menos esperado: dos Rasklapanje atacando a la gente a plena luz del día

—No sé que piensas tú, pero es demasiada casualidad que esos aparezcan justo aquí – dice Ada sacando su arma la cual estaba oculta en su muslo derecho, y colocaba su cartera como un bolso a su espalda

—A estas alturas, pudieran estar buscando a cualquiera de los dos – digo apuntando con mi magnum que ocultaba en mi gabardina

Enseguida ambos ayudamos a los ciudadanos que estaban bajo el ataque de las Bows, haciendo que estos dirigieran su atención hacia nosotros, sin embargo, las armas que ambos tenemos, no son suficientes para las Bows, Ada señala la estación de gasolina que esta una cuadra más atrás, toma su pistola gancho y con su ayuda pasa por encima de los Rasklapanje llamando su atención, haciendo que la sigan hasta la estación de gasolina, voy justo detrás de ellos y ella señala el surtidor de gasolina, cuando casi la toman ella dispara su pistola gancho

—Ahora Chris – Grita mientras la pistola la impulsa hacia arriba, certeramente le atino, de inmediato todo el lugar vuela por los aires. Sin embargo, no logro ver hacia donde fue Ada, así que la empiezo a buscar, unos metros más allá de donde se encontraba, debajo de unos escombros logro ver unas largas y provocativas piernas pertenecientes a la espía, levanto lo que la aprisionaba, nuevamente ella esta inconsciente

La tomo en brazos, la llevo a mi vehículo que esta unas cuadras más allá, aunque sé que debería llevarla al cuartel y reportarme, decido llevarla a mi departamento. Una vez allí, la acuesto en mi cama, busco el botiquín y curo la herida que tiene en su cabeza, mientras tanto observo su cara y su delicado, pero bien formado cuerpo.

Inconscientemente toco su delicado rostro, allí mismo sujetan mi mano deteniéndome en el acto, Ada ha despertado y me mira con cara de pocos amigos

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte – expreso, ella aún tiene su mano apretada – solo quería ver si estabas bien

—Estoy bien – ella me suelta e intenta levantarse, enseguida se tambalea, obviamente esta mareada, la ayudo a acostarse de nuevo

—Recibiste un duro golpe en la cabeza, deberías descansar un poco

—¿Se puede saber dónde estoy? – pregunta mientras observa atentamente el lugar desde la cama

—Estamos en mi departamento – ella me mira escéptica – No te podía dejar tirada en el medio de la calle Wong

—¿Y te pareció una excelente idea traer a una mujer desmayada a tu departamento y acostarla en tu cama? Vaya ya son dos veces que te aprovechas de mi estando inconsciente

—No me he provechado de ti – respondo con algo de rabia – He salvado tu trasero dos veces

—Gracias – dice ella luego de un rato de incomodo silencio – normalmente quien me salva es Leon

—Cierto – exclama algo irónico, no sé porque recuerdo con algo de amargura, lo que Claire me conto sobre la relación de ellos dos – eres la novia de Leon Kennedy

—No soy su novia – veo que decir estas palabras le causa dolor y resentimiento a la espía

—¿A no?

—¿Te parece si mejor hablamos de otra cosa?, Sabes que, mejor me voy — Ella se levanta rápidamente de la cama y al dar tres pasos cae redonda al piso

—Esto tiene que ser una broma, es la tercera vez que la recojo inconsciente – digo mientras la recojo del suelo y la llevo nuevamente a la cama

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Ada_**

 ** _1ro de Agosto de 2014_**

Un ruido lejano hace que me despertara, sentía como si hubiera dormido mucho tiempo, cuando me siento en la cama me doy cuenta de que no llevo mi vestido negro sino una Franela algo grande para mí, con las siglas BSAA en el pecho y su logo en la manga derecha, al mirar a la derecha veo sobre una silla mi vestido acompañado de mi arma, mi lanza garfios y mi bolso, de repente se abre la puerta y veo a Chris Redfield entrando con dos tazas en las manos, sentándose en la orilla de la cama

—Al fin despertaste bella durmiente – decía mientras me acercaba una de las tazas, lo miro con recelo al tomar la taza

—Me cambiaste de ropa – le hablo en un tono demasiado peligroso

—Claro, no iba dejar que durmieras con ese vestido tan apretado

—Pero no tenía nada debajo en la parte de arriba – comento entre molesta y apenada

—Oye no soy ningún pervertido, y no me gusta la necrofilia

—¿Y dónde dormiste?

—En ese sillón – señalando un sillón mullido que estaba en una esquina – Tuve que hacerlo pues tenías una fiebre muy alta, aparte que delirabas en tus sueños – luego de un rato, en silencio, y tomar un sorbo de la taza que me había traído contesto casi en susurro

—Gracias, no tenías por qué cuidarme, apenas si me conoces

—No es nada, necesitabas ayuda y solamente te la di, tomate el te, luego puedes darte un baño, y desayunar

—Gracias nuevamente, y tranquilo que luego me iré

—Tomate tu tiempo – decía mientras salía de la habitación, dejándome con mis pensamientos

* * *

 ** _Chris_**

En la cocina intento hacer un desayuno sencillo, pero estoy tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible, pues no quiero quedar mal con mi invitada, mientras tanto escucho la regadera y no puedo evitar recordar la noche anterior cuando cambie a la espía de ropa, me sorprendió mucho cuando descubrí que no llevaba brasier, ya estaba a mitad de camino así que continúe cambiándola, tratando de no tocar lo que no debía, pues lo hacía sin permiso y con una mujer inconsciente, una muy sensual mujer inconsciente .

De repente algo me saco de mi ensueño, abrían la puerta del departamento y solo alguien tenía llaves: Claire. Era el peor momento para que apareciera mi hermana

—Hola hermanito, mmmm ¡que rico huele!

—Claire, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Venía a invitarte a almorzar y sacarte de este departamento, debes llevar algo de sol Chris – se acerca a mí, no puedo evitar ponerme algo nervioso – un momento eso era la regadera, ¿no me digas que pasaste la noche con una chica?, eso picaron

—No Claire, no pase la noche con nadie, Es solo una amiga que se sentía mal y no la podía dejar sola

—¿Tu cuidando a alguien?, definitivamente tengo que ver a quien escondes — dijo ella mirando descaradamente la puerta del cuarto, como cosas del destino, la puerta se abrió y de ella salió Ada Wong con su vestido negro, el cabello mojado y sus zapatos en las manos, la boca de Claire prácticamente llego al piso

—¡Ada! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – exclamo mi hermana luego de que reaccionara

—Claire – decía la espía, sorprendida de verla, a la vez que me veía

—Un momento, ¿no me digan que ustedes dos pasaron la noche juntos?

—¡No! – exclamamos simultáneamente Ada y yo

—Entonces ¿qué está pasando aquí?

—Que te lo explique tu hermano, yo tengo cosas que hacer –decía mientras se ponía sus zapatos rumbo a la puerta, y desaparecía tras ella

—Me debes muchas explicaciones hermanito – decía Claire viendo la puerta por la que se marchó Ada Wong

.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hola, de nuevo yo aquí, y esta vez salio de mi mentecita una historia con esta pareja que se quiere matar (al menos eso sabemos hasta RE 6), sin embargo, la química entre ambos la siento fuerte, siempre que las condiciones sean propicias._

 _Espero que sea de su agrado, ya que tengo mucho en mente para estos dos, sugerencias, aplausos o tomatazos son bien recibidos_

 _Saludos a los chicos de FF: DSTLO, por hacer que mi imaginación salga a relucir, o a pasear._

 _Zhines_


	2. Problemas Compartidos

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM._

 _Chris Redfield, luego de ver morir a Ada en el portaviones, ve algo que lo hará cambiar de opinión sobre la Dama de Rojo – Universo alterno de RE6 — Wonfield_

 **Fanfic: _Amores Prohibidos_**

 ** _Capítulo 2: Problemas Compartidos_**

Chris Redfield, se encontraba rumbo a una isla en América del Sur, muy cercana a las costas de Brasil, según los archivos que le dio Ada, allí se encontraba operativo uno de los Laboratorios de Carla Radames. Sin embargo, fue solo hacia ese destino, aunque iba armado hasta los dientes, desde que Piers Nivans murió en China, ha tenido pocas misiones con compañeros.

 ** _Chris_**

 ** _24 de Agosto de 2014_**

Desembarco en un lado oscuro de la isla, según los datos que me proporciono Ada, este es uno de los últimos laboratorios de Neo—Umbrella, posiblemente aun este experimentando con el virus C aquí, se ve un viejo puerto pesquero, se nota que hace mucho no hay vida en el mismo, quizás los habitantes fueron utilizados para experimentación. Me guio por el GPS, debe haber algún tipo de almacén cerca, ya que esa es la entrada al laboratorio.

Quizás la isla si este deshabitada, los únicos que he encontrado con vida es una plaga de mosquitos molestos típicos de Sur América, cuando por fin doy con la entrada del almacén, es fácil de abrir la puerta pues la cerradura esta oxidada, aunque todo parece abandonado, debo tener precaución.

Sigo adelante, de repente escucho un ruido lejano, ahora confirmo que no estoy solo, pero es demasiado tarde, siento el frio metal de un arma sobre mi nuca, en seguida aparecen frente a mi cinco Javos, estoy en graves problemas. En cuestión de segundos el Javo que tenía el arma en mi cuello cae al suelo luego de un ensordecedor disparo. Rápidamente le apunto y disparo al que tengo más cerca, los otros Javos, caen bajo los disparos de alguien más, uno de ellos me da certeramente en mi hombro izquierdo. En seguida una sombra de color rojo, remata al Javo que me disparo

—Lamento eso ultimo Fortachón

—Aun así salvaste mi pellejo, gracias bella durmiente – digo aguantándome el hombro y mirando a mi salvadora: lleva un conjunto de blusa de mangas largas, con unas aberturas a la altura de los hombros y falda un poco más arriba de las rodillas, color rojo el conjunto y zapatos negros de tacón alto, como complementos un bolso negro en su espalda junto con un rifle de francotirador, una ballesta, y una pistola ametralladora. Por su puesto con su cabello negro azabache corto, ella se acerca a mí y quita mi mano de la herida

—Déjame curarte y vendarte, si no te puedes desangrar en el camino, ven aquí cerca hay un cuarto donde podemos estar sin ser molestados

—Veo que tienes rato aquí

—Llegue hace una hora, y he recorrido un poco el complejo

—¿Haz visto algo interesante? – pregunto mientras la sigo

—Por el momento solo me he encontrado con Javos, por aquí – dice abriendo una puerta al entrar veo que es una enfermería, ella señala una camilla, mientras me siento ella busca un botiquín médico, al regresar se sienta a mi lado

—Bien fortachón, quítate el chaleco y la camisa – enseguida hago caso, sin embargo, la herida hace que me queje – Déjame que te ayude – enseguida se para frente a mí y me ayuda a quitarme el chaleco, luego sus delicadas manos me quitan con cuidado la camisa, enseguida revisa la herida

—La bala aún está adentro, tienes suerte que sea superficial

—No tanto, ese Javo me dio justo donde no cubría el chaleco ¿Sabes lo que haces?

—Claro fortachón, tengo algunos conocimientos médicos, la mayoría de mis heridas he tenido que curarlas yo misma, así que puedes confiar en mi – decía ella mientras sacaba unas pinzas y las desinfectaba con un encendedor – Te dolerá un poco – sin más preámbulo introdujo las pinzas y de un solo tirón saco la bala, por poco grito de dolor, pero creo que fue obvio el dolor reflejado en mi cara

—Estas muy pálido Chris, toma una de estas para que recuperes un poco tu fuerza – dice ella dándome unas pastillas, mientras las tomo, ella envuelve la herida con gasas y luego algunas vendas

—Gracias

—Digamos que te debía una, vamos colócate tu camisa y chaleco – mientras yo me colocaba la camisa, ella toma unos archivos que estaban en una vitrina de atrás

—Según este informe, dice que este laboratorio tiene el ultimo clon que creo Carla Radames con mi sangre

—¿Otra loca asesina?

—Tal vez, las copias nunca son buenas

—¿Cómo sé que tú no eres el clon?

—Hay una forma en que puedes saberlo, ¿recuerdas la noche que pase en tu departamento? – mientras dice esto ella se acerca mucho hacia mí, por alguna razón no me alejo de ella

—Claro… que lo recuerdo – digo tartamudeando un poco, ella se acerca aún más a mí y habla mirándome directamente a los ojos, estamos tan cerca que puedo sentir su respiración

—Seguro te acordaras – se acerca un poco más, su mejilla roza la mía, me habla casi en susurro en mi oído – de la cicatriz que llevo – toma mi mano y la lleva a su costado derecho debajo de su blusa – Aquí – siento su suave y delicada piel, sin embargo, se siente una hendidura lineal en ella, y recuerdo la cicatriz que vi en ella aquella noche

—Bueno – ella se aleja bruscamente, y recarga su pistola como si nada hubiera pasado – Creo que debemos salir de aquí – yo trato de disimular y término de colocarme el chaleco, aunque en la sala está haciendo mucho calor

—Sí, salgamos de aquí – recargo mi arma también y salgo detrás de ella, pero antes ella coloca una carga explosiva dentro de la enfermería

Caminamos durante un buen rato, y de la ventilación del techo cae un raspanajle

—Esta vez se cómo desmembrarlo – saca su ballesta, disparándole 5 flechas explosivas, yo enseguida utilizo mi arma y dejo neutralizado las partes de la Bow

—Tenemos al menos 10 o 15 minutos antes de que se regenere y regrese por más — dice ella mientras coloca otra carga explosiva en otro ducto de ventilación

—¿No piensas dejar este lugar en pie?

—No, no creo que deba haber más copias de mi haciendo desastres y luego me echen la culpa a mi…

* * *

 ** _Ada_**

Llegamos a un pasillo, que según mi mapa da hacia el laboratorio principal, pero antes de legar saco mi compacto, a través del espejo veo como hay como 10 javos en el

—Deberíamos dar un rodeo, son muchos

—No tenemos tiempo para eso – saco una granada segadora, luego una granada fragmentaria, lanzo primera una y luego la otra, con la pistola ametralladora me adentro y mato los que aún quedan en pie, es obvio que el fortachón está sorprendido, pero solo me sigue sin decir palabra, llego a la puerta del laboratorio que pone Biohazard, una vez adentro, el cierra la puerta, mientras coloco otro explosivo más en la entrada. Cuando nos adentramos un científico nos sale al paso, enseguida le apuntamos

—No disparen, soy humano

—¿Quién eres? – le pregunto apuntándolo a la cabeza

—Trabajo aquí – el científico me ve a la cara, y su cara cambio a una de completa sorpresa –Tu eres Ada Wong

—Que perceptivo

—Quiero decir, eres la original, si puedo tener una muestra de tu ADN que no esté degradada, el proyecto se podrá completar con éxito – decía muy emocionado el científico dándonos la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia una consola con muchas pipetas y tubos de ensayo

—No sé a qué te refieres, pero definitivamente no te voy a dar mi ADN – Chris y yo seguimos al científico que se olvida completamente de que le estamos apuntando, pasamos unas cortinas y llegamos a una gran sala, a la izquierda algunos monitores de seguridad, que muestran el pasillo que acabamos de pasar y otras áreas del complejo, a la derecha algunos equipos que supongo son para experimentación, en el centro un gran contenedor criogénico, que contiene un perfecto clon de mí, enseguida le apunto dispuesta a destruirlo, pero el científico se atraviesa

—No puedes hacerlo, ella es la clave para todos los virus, como para todas las vacunas – dice alzando la voz y extendiendo los brazos para proteger el contenedor criogénico

—Es un clon y debe ser eliminado

—Te equivocas, ella es perfecta, no ha sufrido ni una sola mutación con ninguna dosis de ningún virus, es como si tuviera anticuerpos para todos ellos, la única variación evidente en su cuerpo fue el virus C, y lo que hizo fue convertirla en tu clon, aunque eso ya era casi un hecho, pues tenía una compatibilidad del 99%, además lleva muchos años aquí, casi 30 años, y según los archivos la trajo el mismísimo James Marcus, simplemente es perfecta – me acerco un poco más, es un poco escalofriante ver una copia de mi profundamente dormida, por alguna razón me pregunto quién era, y si tenía alguna vida antes de ser un conejillo de indias

—¿Ella tenía un nombre antes de ser un experimento?

—Solo sé que su nombre es Maya, el proyecto Maya – justo en ese momento suenan las alarmas, Chris quien ha estado callado durante todo el tiempo, se asoma al monitor de seguridad

—Oye Bella Durmiente nos están rodeando, es hora de irse – dice, yo por mi parte tomo del cuello al científico mientras le apunto con mi arma

—Nos vas decir cuál es la mejor ruta para salir

—Detrás del cilindro criogénico, hay una puerta que da a un pasillo, al final hay un desagüe hacia el mar

—Bien tu vendrás con nosotros, tienes mucho que explicar — en eso la puerta principal vuela y entran al menos 20 javos, el científico corre hacia la consola de mando llamando la atención de los javos que le disparan, pero antes de caer muerto logra activar un sistema de seguridad que cubre el cilindro de Maya con un blindaje de metal, Chris me toma de la mano y me arrastra por el pasillo mientras decido activar los explosivos, con los javos detrás de nosotros

—Tenemos 5 minutos antes de que todo vuele fortachón

Chris lanza una granada fragmentaria para detener un poco a los javos, seguidamente los dos nos lanzamos por el desagüe agarrando velocidad rápidamente en la caída, pero es algo curveada y larga, enseguida escuchamos la detonación de todos los explosivos que coloqué, vemos sobre nosotros una luz rojiza que amenaza con alcanzarnos, de repente nos quedamos sin desagüe y vamos en caída libre hacia el mar, cuando salimos a la superficie vemos que todo el complejo voló por los aires.

* * *

 ** _Chris_**

—Es hora de cobrar un favor – dice ella agarrándose de un tronco y sacando su teléfono – puedes buscarme, sigue mi señal, bien aquí estaré, apresúrate está haciendo frio

Estoy algo sorprendido de la acción de la asiática, al cabo de unos 10 minutos que me parecieron eternos, una embarcación se acerca, al detenerse al frente nuestro, se despliega una escalerilla que se sumerge hasta el agua por un costado, Ada se acerca, se sujeta y sube, la observo algo embobado pues con el agua su ropa se pegó extremadamente a su cuerpo, cuando ella termina de subir un hombre la recibe con una manta, ella lo abraza muy fuertemente, me siento molesto aunque no sé por qué, el hombre se me hace familiar

—Fortachón, ¿te piensas quedar allí o vas a subir? – dice Ada sacándome de mis pensamientos, no me queda otra que subir al Yate, el hombre misterioso me ofrece una manta cuando termino de subir

—Bienvenido al Escarlata, Capitán Redfield, es un honor conocerlo al fin – dice luego ofreciéndome su mano

—¿Y usted es? – digo algo receloso al darle la mano

—Mi nombre es Carlos Oliveira

—Bueno ya se conocen, cariño te agradezco que nos saques de este lugar, es demasiado deprimente para mi gusto

—A la orden mi señora – dice el dirigiéndose al timón, mientras Ada se dirige dentro del yate, me hace señas para que la siga, al entrar veo un camarote excelentemente amueblado en tonos rojos con negro y dorado, es obvio que el yate pertenece a la espía, en una de las repisas hay una fotografía: es Ada abrazada con Carlos

—Veo que tienen una relación seria

—¿Seria?, Carlos es todo menos serio, para el todo se define en terminar en una buena fiesta, creo que a estas alturas no ha madurado

—Pero ustedes se quieren mucho

—Claro – dice ella mientras toma la foto – Nos tenemos el uno al otro, no hay nada que no haga por el

—Me imagino que por él fue que dejaste a Leon

—¿Disculpa?, creo que estas confundido Chris

—Confundido, ¿acaso ustedes no son amantes?

—¿Amantes? – ella casi se ahoga de la risa, cuando recupera un poco la compostura habla entre risas – Carlos es mi primo

—¿Tu primo?

—De verdad pensaste que éramos amantes o algo así, fortachón no dejes volar tanto tu imaginación

Luego de pasar un poco el bochorno, preferí quedarme en silencio, Ada pareció pensar lo mismo y no comento sobre nada en un buen rato, ella tomo asiento en un cómodo sillón y yo me senté en otro. Luego de media hora, el yate estaba bajando su velocidad, Ada se levantó y salió del camarote, yo la seguí, al salir pude divisar las luces de la ciudad, y la gran estatua del Cristo Redentor

—Bienvenidos a Rio de Janeiro – exclamo Carlos cuando nos acercamos...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola, aparezco de nuevo por aqui

Agradezco competamente a los que me han agregado a favoritos y a los que me han dejado Reviews

ChicaAnonima p: Tambien me encanta esta pareja, es inusual y provocativa, espero disfrutes este nuevo capitulo

Addie Redfield: Orden cumplida!, no juego con tus sentimientos, solo con los de los personajes (ya va eso viene a ser lo mismo, jejejeje).  
Si esta pareja me encanta precisamente por ser agua y aceite, son tan incompatibles, que son compatibles. Y lo de los Gemelos fue un lapsus total, que termino en drama total (Nota mental: debo dejar de leer novelas dramaticas)  
Espero te agrade este capitulo

Maria Redfield: si son la pareja menos pensada, la tension es inmensa, este capítulo deja ver un poco los juegos de la espia. saludos

Nos Leemos

#Zhines #Shines


	3. Conociendo a Ada Wong

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM_

 _Chris Redfield, luego de ver morir a Ada en el portaviones, ve algo que lo hará cambiar de opinión sobre la Dama de Rojo – Universo alterno de RE6 – Wonfield_

 _Este fic, está redactado en primera persona, así que al comienzo de ciertos párrafos estará el nombre del personaje que lo cuenta en_ _ **MAYÚSCULAS NEGRITAS Y CURSIVAS**_

 _ **Gracias a mi Beta Reader:**_ _ **Addie Redfield,**_ _ **por ayudarme en esta locura y darle sentido!**_

 **Fanfic: _Amores Prohibidos_**

 ** _Capítulo 3: Conociendo a Ada Wong_**

 _ **25 de Agosto de 2014**_

 _ **CHRIS**_

Desembarcamos en un puerto privado, Ada y Carlos me guían hacia un auto, él toma el asiento del copiloto, mientras ella se sienta en la parte de atrás conmigo.

—Oye estas sangrando Fortachón – me dice ella tocando mi hombro.

—No es nada Bella Durmiente.

—Te colocare algunos puntos cuando lleguemos.

— ¿Fortachón? ¿Bella Durmiente?, que sobrenombres tan extraños – dice Carlos.

—No más extraño que ustedes dos sean familia – menciono mientras me tomo el hombro.

Quizás la herida se abrió cuando escapamos del laboratorio. A los 15 minutos de andar por una parte de la ciudad llegamos a una pintoresca zona de casas, todas parecen tener una fiesta dentro. Nos detenemos en una que tiene un garaje, al entrar en la casa la misma está decorada en un estilo muy parecido al interior del Yate, y en la entrada pude observar un sistema de seguridad muy sofisticado. En una repisa hay algunas fotografías, algunas de una pequeña niña de cabello negro y largo, junto a un pequeño de cabello café, y una foto central en la que están los dos pequeños junto a dos parejas de adultos, las mujeres son unas gemelas de cabello largo y castaño, los hombres que las acompañan; uno es de ascendencia asiática, el otro es de ascendencia latina.

—Ven siéntate aquí, vamos a coser esa herida – Ada me señala una silla del comedor, mientras busca un botiquín médico, Carlos se acerca a la nevera y saca dos botellas de cerveza, destapa ambas y me acerca una.

—Toma, es el mejor analgésico que encontraras en esta casa amigo.

—Gracias – digo al brindar con él, en eso regresa Ada con el botiquín.

—Veo que Carlos te dio uno de sus analgésicos, vamos quítate el chaleco y la camisa – ella me ayuda nuevamente a quitarme la camisa, luego empieza su labor limpiando la herida para luego coserla.

— ¿Tienes preguntas sobre mi familia Fortachón?

—Algo.

—Bien supongo, que te debo al menos esa explicación, bueno, mi madre era la hermana gemela de la madre de Carlos, mi mama se enamoró de un asiático y mi tía de un brasileño, todo iba muy bien en nuestras vidas, pero todo cambio cuando tenía 9 años, mis padres tuvieron un accidente de tránsito... murieron calcinados

—Lo siento mucho.

—Gracias, pero no quede sola, mi tía y su esposo me llevaron con ellos, mi tío tenía negocios en entre Estados Unidos y Brasil, así que viajamos mucho, además Carlos y yo nos criamos como hermanos.

—Pero cuando ella tenía 14 años y yo 17 – interrumpió Carlos – Mi padre también murió en un accidente, así que mi mama, Ada y yo, nos quedamos en Brasil por un tiempo. Al año siguiente mi mama murió de Cáncer, por lo que automáticamente tuve la custodia legal de Ada ya que era su único pariente. Supongo que por rebeldía, dolor o un poco de ambas, me uní a un grupo paramilitar, de alguna manera termine en la UBSS de Umbrella, así que descuide a mi prima quien siguió también mis pasos pero en un ángulo diferente, se convirtió a los 15 años en espía en contra de Umbrella, hasta que llego su primera misión que era obtener la información sobre el virus G, y fue cuando busco y fingió ser la enamorada de un joven científico llamado John, de ahí en adelante lo demás es historia, ya sabes Raccoon City.

—Vaya historia familiar, ya veo por qué son unidos, es como la relación que tengo con mi hermana Claire haría cualquier cosa por ella.

—Bueno, creo que tu herida ya está lista.

—Vaya Wong, tienes buena mano, casi no sentí nada.

—Eso se lo debemos a la cerveza mi buen amigo.

—Al parecer como los niños desean tener un rato de hombres, yo iré a darme un baño – decía la espía huyendo hacia uno de los cuartos, dejándonos hablando de trivialidades sobre armas y futbol.

Casi una hora después, Ada salió del cuarto vestida con un short de blue jean muy corto, una camiseta rosa, y encima un sobretodo rojo con bordados de mariposas en color dorado, un muy adecuado atuendo para estar en un país suramericano.

—Oye Redfield, cierra la boca que te va a entrar una mosca.

—" _Déjalo en paz Carlos_ _el ha pasado por mucho_ " – dijo ella en un portugués fluido, acercándose a la nevera y tomando una cerveza.

—" _Es que pareciera que nunca ha visto una_ _mujer"_ _—_ respondió Carlos en portugués. Aunque no entiendo de que hablan, supongo que hablan de mí

—No quiero ser descortés, ¿pero cómo regresare a casa?

—Tranquilo fortachón, te conseguiremos un pasaje directo a casa, sin escalas.

— ¿Tu no regresaras a Estados Unidos?

—No por el momento

—Oye por qué no te vas en unos días, mañana hay una gran fiesta, y de veras se ve que necesitas divertirte – dice Carlos algo emocionado

—Gracias por la oferta, pero debo volver

—Bueno, aquí en Rio siempre hay diversión a la vuelta de la esquina, si vuelves, seguro te llevare a una buena fiesta

Durante unas horas más, tomamos unas cuantas cervezas hablando de armas. Luego Ada me indica una habitación, seguidamente ella se mete en la de al lado, Carlos por su parte me facilita algo de ropa para dormir, al entrar a la habitación veo que tiene baño, por lo que lo aprovecho, luego de un rápido baño caigo totalmente rendido en la cama.

 _ **26 de septiembre de 2014**_

En la mañana, me despierta el lejano sonido de un teléfono luego unos susurros

—Tienes una llamada prima.

—Sabes bien que no voy a contestar Carlos.

—Creo que deberías contestar, el pobre tiene meses buscándote, al menos dile que te encuentras bien.

—No insistas, sabes muy bien lo que me hizo, si sigues desapareceré y tú tampoco podrás encontrarme primo.

—Tranquila Ada, solo digo que en algún momento tendrás que darle la cara.

Espero un rato antes de salir, no quiero que se den cuenta que casualmente escuche su conversación. Me doy un baño, después de vestirme con algo que me prestó Carlos, salgo de la habitación con un bolso en el que llevo mis armas y mi ropa.

— ¿Qué tal Pasaste la noche Redfield? – dice Carlos recibiéndome con una taza de café negro

—Excelente, caí como una piedra.

—Pero roncas como un Oso – dice Ada entrando a la cocina, con unos jeans negros a media pierna, una blusa roja tres cuartos y unos zapatos de tacón rojos – Buenos días

—Aquí tienes prima – le dice Carlos al darle también una taza de café, al terminar su café con una velocidad asombrosa, palmea mi hombro.

—Bueno Fortachón, si no quieres perder tu avión, debemos salir ahora – recojo mi bolso y salgo detrás de ella.

Durante el camino al aeropuerto, estamos en completo silencio. Mientras medito, no me doy cuenta que llegamos.

—Bueno Fortachón, aquí nos despedimos – dice ella dándome un boleto de avión.

— ¿Volverás algún día a Estados Unidos?

—No lo sé, mi único familiar está aquí, Y sinceramente no tengo intenciones de volver – estoy por bajarme del auto, con la puerta a medio abrir, pero un impulso, quizás tonto, hace que la cierre.

— ¿Qué haces?, vas a perder tu avión.

—Creo que voy a aceptar la oferta ir a la fiesta a la que me invito tu primo, ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que fui a una reunión o fiesta – ella a todo esto solo sonríe, mientras pone en marcha el auto de regreso a la casa.

Ya en entrada la noche, me visto para la ocasión, gracias a que Carlos me llevo a comprar algo de ropa en vista que me quedare algunos días más, pues ambos estuvimos de acuerdo que el que yo usara la ropa de él, no era bueno para ninguno de los dos.

La noche es algo calurosa motivo por el cual llevo una franela blanca debajo de una chaqueta vino tinto con unos pantalones casuales color blanco. Estamos tomando algunas cervezas, mientras Ada hace acto de presencia con vestido rojo escarlata muy pegado al cuerpo, que le llega por encima de las rodillas, al llegar frente a nosotros, ambos nos sonreímos y salimos de la casa con Carlos detrás de nosotros.

Ya en la fiesta, los anfitriones nos reciben, inclusive me tratan como si me conocerían de toda la vida. Nos llevan a una mesa de la fiesta que se encuentra en pleno apogeo al aire libre, a orillas de la playa con una pista de baile. Todo el lugar está iluminado por muchas antorchas las cuales le dan un toque mágico a esa fiesta tropical; entre las bebidas hay cerveza y tequila, durante las primeras dos horas simplemente me quedo en la mesa bebiendo y observando el entorno, varias mujeres se han acercado invitándome a bailar, pero cortésmente rechazo las ofertas. En el fondo Ada baila con su primo, luego con algunos amigos de él, la espía baila muy sensualmente al ritmo de la música caribeña, pareciera una latina nata. Luego de un rato ella se sienta a mi lado y brinda junto a mí

—" _Por salir vivos de toda situación llena de una muy probable y dolorosa muerte"_ – dice ella en un portugués muy a alegre pero entiendo lo que dice, alzando su copa de Tequila, pero antes prueba sal, muerde el limón y bebe de un tirón el shot de tequila, yo la imito. Siento que me quema, pero estatan bueno, que debo repetirlo. Luego de varios tragos, Ada se levanta y se para frente a mí

—No me moveré de aquí hasta que bailes mínimo una canción conmigo Fortachón – dice muy determinada, con su brazo estirado esperando mi respuesta.

—Oye no me gusta bailar mucho – digo negando con la cabeza

—Bueno considéralo el pago por haberte salvado la vida – esta mujer no aceptara un no por respuesta, así que no me queda otra opción que levantarme e ir con ella a la pista de baile, en seguida empieza una canción algo movida, ella se pega a mí, coloca mis manos en su cadera, luego pone las suyas en mi cuello, ambos bailamos muy sensualmente, en mi despiertan sensaciones indescriptibles al sostener a esta belleza exótica entre mis brazos. Cada vez estamos más cerca puedo sentir el olor de la tequila mezclado con un fino aroma de jazmín y almizcle, que solo hace que me sienta aún más atraído a esta diosa, que un tiempo atrás perseguí para matarla, pero por razones del destino, pude enterarme de la verdad antes de cometer un gran error.

Miles de ideas y dudas pasan por mi mente, estoy seguro que ella también tiene las mismas dudas sobre mí, así que decido tomar el siguiente paso, sin importar las consecuencias, ella parece entender mis intenciones y se acerca más a mí, cuando estamos a punto de consolidar ese beso de alguna forma prohibido, suena el teléfono de Ada, ella se disculpa y se aleja un poco, sin embargo, la sigo y escucho a hurtadillas

—Diga… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo conseguiste este número?... no tú te alejaste cuando más te necesitaba… ¿querías que luego de eso, me quedara como si nada hubiera pasado?... sabes que, olvida que existo León Kennedy – y estrello el teléfono contra el piso, volando sus partes por todos lados

—Ada, ¿estás bien? – digo sin poder evitarlo y revelándome ante ella.

— ¿Escuchaste la conversación?

—Lamento haber escuchado.

—No te preocupes solo me altere un poco – sé que es atrevido pero tengo que salir de mi duda.

— ¿Estabas hablando con Leon?, ¿qué paso con él?, claro si puedo saber.

—Solo debes saber, que él es un completo imbécil, no quiero hablar del él sino me arruinare la noche, disculpa necesito un trago fuerte – ella va directo a la mesa y se sirve un vaso algo grande de tequila y se lo bebe de forma acelerada. Una vez acabado va por el siguiente, esta vez llego hasta ella y la detengo sosteniendo su brazo antes que tome otro trago.

—No vale la pena que te ahogues en alcohol por el imbécil de Kennedy, Ada – ella me mira, de inmediato mira al suelo sin poder evitar soltar algunas lágrimas, logro que se siente. Ella mira al profundo mar, por alguna razón estamos tomados de la mano, luego de un rato en silencio, ella habla sin dejar de mirar el mar.

—Luego de China me fui a vivir con Leon, a los dos meses supe que estaba embarazada, todo iba bien, pero el día que tenía consulta con el obstetra, nos atacaron y acorralaron en un callejón. Logramos salir con vida de ese callejón, pero en la pelea me caí… a los días perdí a mi bebe – con su otra mano se limpiaba las lagrimas.

—Leon en vez de quedarse conmigo esos días en los que me sentía fatal, él solo se fue a una misión al otro lado del mundo. Al día siguiente me fui de la casa sin dejar rastro, así que huí, huí de Leon, desde entonces lo evito – no sabía que ella estuviera tan mal y haya pasado por todo eso, me acerco a ella, la abrazo, ella se sobresalta, pero no se suelta del abrazo.

—Perdona, no quería hacerte sentir mal – cuando la miro tiene los ojos rojos por las lágrimas, las cuales limpio con mis pulgares, luego ella toma algo de distancia, el tema de Leon y su bebé, la ha afectado mucho.

Luego de rato, ella me pide que vayamos a casa pues no se siente bien, así que busco a Carlos y le pido las llaves del auto, le explico que Ada no se siente bien, él tiene dudas pero me entrega las llaves y enseguida busco el auto y me llevo a Ada de allí. En el camino, ella solo habla para indicarme el camino. Al llegar ella se quita los zapatos y trata de huir hacia el cuarto, pero la detengo del brazo, ella me mira con incertidumbre, yo simplemente la abrazo, ella sin previo aviso rompe a llorar en mi pecho, la llevo al mueble de la sala, ella sigue sollozando sobre mí, y no me atrevo a alejarla.

Después de un rato me doy cuenta que no solo dejo de llorar, sino que se quedó dormida, así que con mucho cuidado la tomo en brazos, como las veces anteriores, la llevo a su cuarto, la coloco delicadamente en su cama y la tapo con las sabanas. Me acerco a su cara y le doy un sutil beso en su frente, luego me siento en el sillón de la esquina, creo que debería estar aquí por si despierta sobresaltada.

 _ **27 de septiembre 2014**_

A la mañana siguiente ella aun dormida, escucho que abren la puerta principal de la casa, al asomarme veo que es Carlos. Salgo a recibirlo.

—¿Cómo está mi prima? ¿Qué paso anoche? – pregunta apenas me ve.

—Leon Kennedy, la llamo anoche durante la fiesta.

—Rayos, no sé por qué no la deja en paz, Ada es una mujer fuerte pero eso que le paso, la dejo muy mal

—Perder un hijo no es fácil.

—Veo que sabes la historia

—Si, ella me contó anoche.

—Escucha sé que es mucho pedir, pero quisiera que te quedaras algunos días más, pues creo que tu presencia le hace bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—La última vez que Leon hablo con ella, Ada desapareció, no supe de ella hasta hace 15 días, y ella aún sigue aquí, así que tu presencia está ayudándola de alguna forma.

Hacia horas del mediodía, Ada apareció en la sala, vestida con un Short rojo, una franelilla blanca y tenis blancos

—Buenas tardes prima, ¿vas a almorzar con nosotros? – dice Carlos desde la cocina.

—Si, tengo mucha hambre – dice ella tomando asiento frente a mí en el sofá.

—Discúlpame por ser una Magdalena anoche.

—Oye eres un ser humano, me extrañaría si no lo hicieras, por cierto Wong, lo he estado pensando y tengo unos meses de vacaciones acumuladas, y quisiera disfrutarlas aquí en Río, quería saber si me pueden ayudar a conseguir un buen sitio donde quedarme.

—¿Pero qué dices hermano? Aquí hay espacio suficiente, Ada y yo estaremos encantados que te quedes con nosotros, ¿cierto prima?

—Es cierto Fortachón, hay espacio suficiente.

.

.

.

 _ **CHRIS**_

Y así pasan dos semanas, en lo que conozco un poco más de Ada Wong, sigue siendo un poco reacia al hablar sobre ella, pero nos convertimos en una especie de amigos, sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar el haber estado a punto de besarla esa noche en la fiesta.

Establecemos un tipo de rutina: en las mañanas ambos salimos a trotar juntos, luego en el salón que hay detrás de la casa, el cual es un magnifico gimnasio ambos entrenamos, mantenemos algunos combates cuerpo a cuerpo, a veces Carlos nos acompaña en las secciones.

 _ **15 de octubre de 2014**_

Un día estando en los entrenamientos, en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Ocurre algo especial

—Vamos Fortachón, golpéame.

—Si quiero puedo hacerlo, pero no quiero hacerte daño.

—No me harás daño, además no podrás golpearme, soy más ágil que tú.

—No eres tan rápida.

—Bueno, demuéstrame que estoy equivocada.

Enseguida arremeto en su contra, pero ella agílmente me esquiva de manera magistral; sin embargo, no puedo mostrarme sorprendido por su destreza, cambio de estrategia, pero ella bloquea cada golpe o patada que le propinó. Ella parece estar disfrutando verme perder la calma, me mira desafiante tratando de calcular cada golpe en su dirección, es algo extraño es como si me leyera, ella piensa lo mismo.

—Tu problema Redfield, es que eres un libro abierto, telegrafeas todos tus movimientos, así que es fácil saber qué piensas.

Pero cambio nuevamente la estrategia, dándole un barrido y agarrandola desprevenida, va directo al suelo, antes de que me percate, la sostengo pero no logro mantener el equilibrio así que caigo sin remedio al suelo, con ella encima sobre la lona, quedando nuestras bocas a escasos centímetros, así que nuestras ganas y cuerpos pudieron más que el sentido común, fundiéndonos en un profundo beso. Las manos de la espía recorrían mi cuello, mientras que la aprisionaba con mis manos, recorriendola desde su cuello hasta su bien formado trasero, acelerando la fricción y el calor de nuestros cuerpos estuvimos así durante un tiempo, hasta que escuchamos abrirse la puerta, rápidamente nos separamos y maldijimos mentalmente la inclusión del primo de la espía al entrar e interrumpir la sección de _**entrenamiento**_

Esa noche en la cena, las miradas que ambos nos dábamos sobre en la mesa, no pasaban desapercibidas por el primo de la Espía.

 _ **ADA**_

Un sentimiento inesperado ha despertado en mí por la persona menos esperada en mi vida: Christopher Redfield, ese hombre musculoso y fortachón, al que conocí cuando me perseguía en un portaviones para matarme pensado que había cometido un crimen inculpada por mi doble malvada.

Ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ese beso prohibido que nos dimos hace unas horas, lleno de pasión y lujuria, me hacen pensar que Leon Scott Kennedy, no es el único hombre que puede albergar mi corazón, aunque el agente americano sigue ocupando parte del mismo, ya no tiene la importancia que tenía antes, mientras que el capitán de la BSAA, está ganando terreno rápidamente, y sinceramente me está gustando este sentimiento.

—Cuando terminen de coquetear, podemos salir a tomarnos algunos tragos — comenta mi primo algo incómodo por nosotros. El fortachon y yo solo nos sonreímos con complicidad...

* * *

Hola

Este capitulo, muestra la parte sensible de esta pareja, espero sea de su agrado.

Nos Leemos

#Zhines #Shines


	4. Noche de Sumisión, locura, lujuria Y

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM_

 _Chris Redfield, luego de ver morir a Ada en el portaviones, ve algo que lo hará cambiar de opinión sobre la Dama de Rojo – Universo alterno de RE6 – Wonfield_

 _Este fic, está redactado en primera persona, así que al comienzo de ciertos párrafos estará el nombre del personaje que lo cuenta en_ _ **MAYÚSCULAS NEGRITAS Y CURSIVAS**_

 ** _Este capítulo contiene Altos contenidos de Lemon Explicito, no recomendable para menores o personas sensibles. Si este tipo de contenido le molesta, por favor NO LEA_**

 ** _Gracias a mi Beta Reader:_** ** _Addie Redfield,_** **_por ayudarme en esta locura y darle sentido!_**

 **Fanfic:** _Amores Prohibidos_

 _Capítulo 4:_ Noche de Sumisión, locura, lujuria y tal vez amor

 ** _20 de_** ** _Octubre_** ** _de 2014_**

 ** _ADA_**

—Ada, quería decirte que lo he estado pensando, he decidido quedarme en Brasil y establecerme aquí, contigo.

—Eres algo directo Redfield.

— ¿No te gusta la idea? Pensé que estábamos llegando a algo Ada.

—Fortachón no lo tomes a mal, pero no es muy pronto para tomar esa decisión tan importante, es decir, me alagas que tomes en serio esto que tenemos, pero no quiero que te sientas presionando por mí.

—No me siento presionado por ti, no tengo nada que me até y sinceramente quiero que seas tú lo que me até a algo, quiero compartir contigo esto que no se como expresarlo, y no me hagas seguir hablando pues soy malo para hablar de mis sentimientos.

Simplemente me acerco a el sentandome en sus piernas, colocando ambas a cada lado, me agarro de su cuello y le digo delicadamente al oído.

—Espero que esto resuelva tus dudas — enseguida nos fundimos en un beso, nuestras lenguas realizan un baile desenfrenado y cadencioso, mientras que sus manos recorren cada centímetro de mi espalda, además de apretar sutilmente mi trasero haciéndome suspirar dentro de su boca...

Chris y yo nos hemos comportado como dos adolescentes enamorados y mi primo Carlos solo nos empuja a llevar esta relación adelante. Mi Fortachón aun no habla con su hermana sobre su desicion, me ha dicho que lo hará cuando viaje a Estados Unidos a realizar los trámites para pedir su traslado aquí.

Chris me ha dado tiempo antes de pasar al siguiente nivel. Llevamos tres semanas juntos; sin embargo, las ganas que nos tenemos son demasiado intensas.

 ** _17 de noviembre de 2014_**

Llegó el día de mi cumpleaños, aunque dejé en claro que no deseo celebrar, Chris y Carlos me llevan a cenar a un lujoso restaurant en Río de Janeiro. Una vez allí se hacen con un delicioso pastel de chocolate, mi primo no pierde oportunidad para tomar fotos de la ocasión.

Cuando termina la cena, me sorprende que Carlos se despida de nosotros y le deja las llaves del auto a Chris. Es obvio que ambos tenían esto planeando. Antes de irnos tomamos una última botella de champán. Luego nos dirigimos al auto, tengo una curiosidad tremenda, pero no quiero preguntar hacia donde vamos. Así que solo sonrió y miro el camino admirando el hermoso ramo de rosas rojas que él me obsequio. Y aunque no soy una colegiala, que no sabe las intenciones ocultas de su novio, quiero que esta noche comience un nuevo capítulo en mi vida junto a mi fortachon favorito: Chris Redfield.

 ** _CHRIS_**

Ella estaba deliciosamente vestida con un corsé rojo pasión combinada con una minifalda negra y unas delicadas sandalias rojas.

Paso a paso, abriéndome camino entre la penumbra de una noche limpia, estrellada y de luna llena entramos a la cabaña. Ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama con una cara de inocencia como quien se enfrenta a su primera vez; encendí las velas que había dispuesto para la ocasión y me quedé parado frente a ella, admirándola

La tensión de mi cuerpo aumenta, mis músculos se tensan, cada vez más y más… las palabras se embriagan y más dulce se vuelve el acto. Una suave caricia en mi abdomen que sube ondulante hasta mi pecho. Cinco dedos con sus cinco uñas manchadas de carmín presionan mi piel aumentando el deseo y enrojando mi hombro.

La pasión se hace mayor al aumentar el deseo y éste no se hace esperar, es partícipe de tan inocente jugada llena de amor y el deseo, mi oreja ya está roja, ansiosa de seguir escuchando sutiles palabras cargadas de sexo.

Esta vez los suspiros son acompañados por los míos, y estos se complementan con jadeos; los dedos que antes apretaban mi pecho ahora juegan con los vellos de todo mi tórax… que suplicio tener que arremeter ante tanta pasión. Ya veo venir lo inevitable, es incontenible saber lo que vamos a hacer después.

Un brazo toma mi cintura, nuevas manos aparecen en escena, son dos pares los que juguetean por el aire y golpean de vez en cuando contra mi cuerpo como sutiles caricias.

Por fin se ve venir lo que ya habíamos previsto inevitable, la respiración de ambos aumenta, la agitación es extrema… las palabras son muy dulces, son de almíbar y miel… hasta que por fin, mi cabeza gira por sobre mi hombro y ve su rostro hermoso, sus ojos verdes y labios fresa… un último esbozo de aire sale de su dulce boca… y al fin lo inevitable, lo que ya me había profesado mi bella durmiente… nuestros labios se unen en un cruel acto de pasión insaciable, por fin un beso.

Podía oler su ser, ese fino aroma de jazmín y almizcle que parece salía con cada una de sus exhalaciones, que transpiraba por su piel.

—No te muevas, ahora vengo, por nada del mundo te muevas— Fueron las palabras que le dije cuando me separé de ella; me hizo caso, no se movió. Al regresar, tomé un pañuelo; lo extendí y até a sus ojos, con las sabanas tomo sus muñecas, las anudo suavemente y las ato a la cabecera de la cama, mi bella dama no se opone

Escondida traía una enorme rosa roja que había llevado antes, la tomé y puse delicadamente sobre sus rodillas, le quité las sandalias y comencé a recorrer con ella sus piernas, lentamente bajé desde su rodilla izquierda por su pierna, detrás de su tobillo, hasta llegar a sus dedos del pie, haciendo pequeños círculos en su planta. En vez de reírse, suspiro fuertemente.

Me pasé a su otro pie y fui subiendo lentamente hasta su rodilla, allí me volví a detener, haciendo pequeños círculos a su alrededor, sé que eso la está enloqueciendo pues su piel había cambiado, ahora era más tersa, más lisa, más blanca. Volví a moverme, para seguir hacia sus muslos, acariciándolos alternadamente con los pétalos de la flor. Fui subiendo lentamente, tanto como me era posible hacerlo, levanté su minifalda, con sumo cuidado baje su prenda íntima; pude ver ese vello corto, delicadamente retocado que cubría sus labios vaginales y Monte de Venus, sin ningún púdico velo cubierto, sin nada que lo contuviera.

Su sexo brillaba ante la tenue luz de las velas, era hermoso como emanaba estrellas desde dentro, como esparcía su enervante perfume. Corté un pétalo y con el comencé a acariciar sus labios mayores, a delinearlos. Ella tan solo suspiraba, ahogaba pequeños gemidos, mientras los músculos de sus piernas se contraían rítmicamente.

Su vulva comenzó a moverse, sus labios parecía que musitaban Ven, ven, ven y sin piedad, le di un húmedo beso, como si se tratase de su boca, mordí sus labios, acaricie los menores como si de su lengua se tratase; la bella asiática no pudomás y comenzó a gemir sonoramente mientras atrapaba con sus pequeñas manos la cobija que cubría el lecho, la retorcía, y toda ella se contraía a destiempo. Creo que tuvo un orgasmo, lo sentí en mi paladar.

— Te quiero dentro de mí— fue lo que al fin pudo decir, con suave voz, cansada, sensual. Tan solo le sonreí, pero no lo pudo ver, no dije palabra; aún no era tiempo, teníamos toda la noche para nosotros, no había prisa alguna.

Ahora su vulva estaba abierta, no solo su boca deseaba que la penetrara, ahora su sexo clamaba por el mío. Escondido, aún con miedo, pude ver el brillo de su clítoris, hinchado, queriendo hacer a un lado su capa, brillando como una estrella más de su intimidad. Lo besé, lo besé como nunca he besado a nada ni nadie, como si fuese la última vez que podría hacerlo, lo besé largamente succionando, moviéndolo con la punta de la lengua, atrapándolo entre mi paladar para tratar de exprimirlo. Ella ya no podías más, gritaba y gemía, su cuerpo se movía sin sentido, llego al orgasmo, una, dos, tres, varias veces más, perdí la cuenta.

Gritaba que me detuviera, no podíamás, le quité el pañuelo de los ojos y por fin me pudo volver a ver, sonrió y entre su agitada respiración tan solo me pudo decir

— Malvado

Le deslice la minifalda hacia abajo, creo que ya estorbaba

—Quítame el corsé

—Aun no, déjalo — me volvió a mirar a la cara

— Tu cara brilla

— Es por ti —contesté y de inmediato nos fundimos en un beso, mientras, lentamente me bajé el pantalón y la ropa interior.

Mi miembro estaba listo para la batalla, erguido y firme. La tomé sin decir palabra de la cadera y con rápido movimiento giramos, quedando ella sobre mí, no pudo ni reaccionar cuando mi erecto falo ya había entrado por completo en ella. Acto seguido su vagina aprisionó con fuerza mí pene y tan solo arqueo la espalda y en un grito ahogado se dejó caer sobre mí.

Comenzó a cabalgarme, únicamente con el corsé puesto. Poco a poco aumento el ritmo, mientras yo le ayudaba con mis manos, a Cada movimiento, me daba la impresión de que entraba más adentro, mi glande chocaba violentamente en su cérvix, lo empujaba, creo que también trataba de abrirlo, de quitarle esa virginidad que solo se viola desde adentro, que solo la mezcla de dos seres puede hacer.

Estaba agotada pero se seguía moviendo, no emitía palabra, solo sonidos. Le tomé de nuevo por la cadera y ladeándome me salí de ella quedando de nuevo debajo de mí.

— ¡No! — solo alcanzo a gritar; estaba completamente sudada, sus músculos se contraían de forma errática, parecía que no podía controlar sus movimientos, parecía que no era ella.

Nos volvimos a besar, mientras acariciaba su cabello, jugaba con mis dedos entre él, bese sus orejas, las chupé deliciosamente, suave, húmedo, bajé por su cuello, con pequeños mordiscos a cada movimiento hasta llegar a sus hombros descubiertos, los besaba y mordía; Ada solo se retorcía del placer. Llegué a la parte alta de su pecho, lo lamia lentamente, deseaba que sintiera cada una de mis papilas en su piel. Por encima del corsé toqué sus pechos, los oprimí, mientras dejaba escapar un delicioso quejido; bajé hasta su abdomen y juguetee con mi lengua en su ombligo.

Bajé hasta su cadera y bordeando esa rala mata de vellos, recorrí sus muslos, primero el derecho, mordiéndole suavemente en la entrepierna, de pronto, con un movimiento inesperado de su cadera toco su vulva con mi oreja; mi asiática estalla en placer, convulsiona

Bésame, saboréame, por favor — lo hago con gusto, no me opongo a ello.

Oprime su sexo contra mi cabeza, como si quisiera entrara por allí completo, no solo una parte de mí. Un ruido extraño irrumpe en la escena; yo solo sonrío y continúo con la labor. Mi dulce espía rendida una vez más, lo cual aprovecho para planear mi próximo movimiento.

Le quito el corsé lentamente y por fin puedo verla completamente desnuda. Aquella vez en mi departamento ya le había visto sus bellos pechos, cuando la cambie de ropa, sin embargo, en esa ocasión ella estaba inconsciente. Ahora ella estaba completamente despierta y noto un leve rubor que se extiende sobre su cara. No deseo que se sienta avergonzada, por lo cual, me quito lo poco que aun traigo de ropa, quedo completamente desnudo frente a su mirada, frente a esos verdes ojos llenos de deseo, les gusta lo que ven.

La contemplo largamente allí, desnuda, jadeante aún, viendo como el rojizo de las velas se refleja en su blanca piel, como cada llama brilla en ese mojado cuerpo. Tomo mi miembro con la mano derecha y la comienzo a mover en toda su longitud, mientras contemplo su boca entreabierta exhalando vapor... creo que hace frío afuera. Veo como late su cuello y como pasa saliva, bajo la mirada y contemplo sus redondos, turgentes y blancos pechos y sus erectos pezones de un color café claro, sigo bajando la mirada hasta su abdomen que no para de moverse, entre penumbra veo su vello púbico ensortijado, húmedo, cristalino, sus muslos que aún tiemblan.

Acude a mí el deseo de saborear sus pechos, pero aún no es tiempo. Me acerco y tomo mi brillante pene erecto, siempre preparado para volver a estar en ella, toco con su punta su frente y bajo acariciándola con él los pómulos, los oídos, sus labios. Sin darme cuenta, abre su boca y atrapa mi pene en ella, comienza a chupar, a saborearlo, le dejo un momento, no puedo negar que me encanta, pero hoy la noche es para ella. Tras unos segundos, lo saco y siento una negativa, continúo con el recorrido hacia su cuello y me detengo en sus pezones, dibujo con la punta círculos a su alrededor; comienza a moverse, creo que le gusta, se erectan mas, parece que se quieren salir de sus pechos.

Bajo hasta su abdomen y lo recorro igual, por la línea media, lentamente, dejándole un delicado camino de líquido pre seminal, parece que le encanta. Por fin llego a su sexo, abro sus muslos y me pongo en medio

— Ya, por favor, ya entra de nuevo, te lo ruego— abro con mi diestra sus labios sexuales y pongo mi glande justo por debajo de su clítoris y comienzo un suave vaivén, Ada enloquece, gime, se revuelca en la cama lo que la atadura le permite, se muerde los labios y de repente escapan una ligeras gotas de sangre de ellos, las cuales, tomo con los míos.

Ya no deseo hacerla sufrir más y pongo mi pene en la entrada de su vagina, la acaricio con él, hago que se empape de ella, y lentamente comienzo a introducirlo, muy lentamente, como si fuese a tardar toda la noche en meterlo; la asiática se desquicia, trata de desatarse, desea que la penetre ya, de una vez, sin miramientos, fuerte, agresiva, hasta el fondo, quiere usar sus manos para hacerme entrar, pero no es así, sus ataduras se lo impiden; tiene otro orgasmo y mientras lo disfrutaba, hundo de un solo golpe mi falo en ella, grita largamente, creo que ha llegado otra vez...

La noche aun es joven como ella, bella e iluminada, la noche más bella que hubiese podido contemplar es cuando por fin pude darle el regalo que tanto había planeado, cuando la mujer más bella que hubiese podido conocer se ha entregado en cuerpo y alma a mí Chris Redfield; Ada Wong ha ido y regresado al Nirvana, reposa exhausta, fundida en la cama, bañada en sudor y placer; apenas puede respirar y me doy cuenta de ello; lentamente me salgo de ella, su cuerpo aún se mueve de manera errática, creo que será necesario que descanse un poco, a fin de cuentas, tenemos aún toda la noche, la libero de sus ataduras

Me dirijo al rustico sanitario de la cabaña, en una tobo con agua destrozo delicadamente con mis dedos los pétalos de algunas rosas que aun sobrevivían y empapo una pequeña toalla con ello, huele exquisito; aún está recuperándose en la cama, con sus ojos cerrados, respirando aceleradamente, con dificultad, brillando con la luz de mil estrellas, de las velas que le rodean.

Lentamente me acerco, tomo la toalla y delicadamente la voy aseando con ella, comenzando por su rostro, hacia su delicado cuello, bordeo sus pechos sin tocar los pezones, bajo lentamente por su pecho, su abdomen, pongo especial énfasis en su vulva y los vellos que la resguardan, limpio detalladamente cada pliegue, cada orificio, cada volumen de su sexo; parece que la toalla es demasiado áspera para esa zona, pero no parece molestarle demasiado; desciendo por sus muslos lenta y pausadamente, percibiendo ahora el sutil aroma de rosas que despide su piel.

Al llegar a sus plantas sonríe, le sorprendo con leves cosquillas, parece que ya ha regresado a este mundo

— Aun te falta la mitad — dice mientras se sienta para ponerse boca abajo. Comienzo a recorrerla con la toalla nuevamente desde su cabeza, ahora también limpio su cabello y desciendo lentamente mientras beso cada parte que ya he tocado; no tarda mucho en que su excitación regrese.

Al llegar a sus glúteos no puede disimularlo más y nuevamente comienza a gemir delicadamente, de una manera tan sensual que tengo que dominarme para no penetrarla en esa posición, en cambio, recorro delicadamente con mi lengua la línea que resguarda su ano, ella se sorprende pero no pronuncia palabra.

Comienzo a estimular su esfínter con la lengua, a bordearlo con la punta, sin entrar, mientras sus gemidos cada vez se hacen más evidentes; quizá, sin quererlo, atrapa mi lengua entre sus glúteos por un rápido movimiento, por ello le doy una delicada nalgada y en el acto me descendiendo, ¿estará tan extasiada como yo en estos momentos? por sus movimientos supongo que más.

Ya en sus plantas, comienzo a abrir sus piernas y a subir lentamente, pegado a la cama, entre sus pies, sus piernas, sus muslos hasta que la punta de mi lengua alcanza la entrada de su vagina y comenzó a jugar en ella. Suspira fuerte y poco a poco comenzó a morder la indumentaria de la cama que estaba a su alcance, poco a poco su éxtasis volvió a su punto más sin descaro y a gritos, comenzó a gritar una y otra vez

— Entra en mi... ya... entra... —sus suplicas tocaron rápido mi corazón... era lo que más deseaba en ese momento; me retire de su lado y en esa posición que guardaba, deslice mi pene por en medio de sus glúteos, hasta llegar a la entrada de su vagina y de su solo golpe me hundí lo más profundo que pude, estaba hirviendo por dentro, sentía como cada centímetro de ese candente túnel me exprimía, me aprisionaba, su vagina parecía querer engullirme, jalar todo mi falo hacia su interior y nunca más dejarme salir.

En contra de mis deseos y los suyos, pude salirme de allí, la puse de lado y levante su pierna derecha, me senté sobre su muslo izquierdo y continuando con la labor, la volví a penetrar en esa posición, más fuerte, más rápido, más adentro; un gracioso ruido a chapoteo se mezclaba con sus gritos cada vez más sonoros de placer, mientras tanto, con una de mis manos tomaba fuertemente su pecho derecho y con la otra masajeaba delicadamente su esfínter anal.

Volvió a llegar varias veces más y yo estaba a punto de hacerlo; de pronto, mi dedo índice izquierdo logro entrar a su ano, tuvo un grandioso orgasmo como pocas veces había tenido, su vagina se contrajo con tanta fuerza que a manera instintiva para vencer su resistencia mis movimientos se hicieron más violentos, tanto que sin pensarlo derrame toda mi esencia dentro de ella...

Mi bella asiática quedo exhausta y entre exhalaciones apresuradas y gemidos cada vez más quedos, se quedó dormida; me quede a su lado, con el pene enrojecido y aun derramando semen, estaba feliz, la había amado hasta el cansancio…

 ** _18 de noviembre de 2014_**

 ** _ADA_**

Una suave luz entraba por una ventana y una sensación cálida y agradable en mi me despertó, abrí lentamente los ojos y veo la cara de mi amante en mi entrepierna

— Es hora de desayunar —me dijo con una sonrisa mientras se asomaba por encima de mi monte de Venus

— Tu ya empezaste —respondí tiernamente con una leve risa.

Al lado de la cama un espléndido desayuno rustico adornado por esas rosas roja que tanto me gustan alrededor del plato, se acercó tiernamente, fundiéndonos en un beso, diferentes a los de la noche pasada, era un beso lleno de ternura

— Feliz cumpleaños bella durmiente, espero que te gustara tu regalo— tan solo asentí; aún faltaba todo un día para regalarnos antes de volver a la ciudad…

.

.

.

* * *

Buenas noches este capítulo es super hot, pero era necesario, esta pareja no podía tener un encuentro menos fuerte, así que bueno mi retorcida mente saco esto. El próximo capítulo será algo lento, pero es necesario para poder comprender toda la acción que viene en los capítulos futuros. Gracias a los que me leen.

GeishaPax: "Hola! Es de madrugada en México y paso de forma rápida porque muero de sueño y no quiero dejar de comentar. Brevemente, odio a Leon por primera vez en un fic jajajaja . Me gustó lo que leí. Espero el prox cap  
Un beso!"

Gracias por comentar en la madrugada, yo también soy una criatura de la noche, (tengo ojeras para comprobarlo), Debo decir que Leon es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero me gusta ver sufrir a mis personajes favoritos, así que le toco a él ser el imbécil desgraciado de la historia. Espero te guste este capítulo súper subido de tono

Nos leemos

#Zhines #Shines


	5. Borrón y cuenta nueva

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM_

 _Chris Redfield, luego de ver morir a Ada en el portaviones, ve algo que lo hará cambiar de opinión sobre la Dama de Rojo – Universo alterno de RE6 – Wonfield_

 _Este fic, está redactado en primera persona, así que al comienzo de ciertos párrafos estará el nombre del personaje que lo cuenta en_ _ **MAYÚSCULAS NEGRITAS Y CURSIVAS**_

 ** _Gracias a mi Beta Reader:_** ** _Addie Redfield,_** **_por ayudarme en esta locura y darle sentido!_**

 **Fanfic:** _Amores Prohibidos_

 _ **Capítulo 5:**_ _ **Borrón y cuenta nueva**_

 _ **ADA**_

 _ **Martes 20 Enero de 2015**_

El cielo se muestra azul e infinito, miles de aves multicolores surcan el mismo, su canto es música calmante para mí. El sol cae sobre nosotros, el mar al fondo se ve azul marino, pero en la orilla se ve cristalino. Varios niños corren alegres en donde rompen las olas, esa es la sensación de paz que tengo plenamente cuando estoy en Brasil, a eso debo agregar que tengo como compañía a la persona menos esperada; quien me dedica una mirada intensa, que me distrae de mis pensamientos, es raro verlo en unos cómodos shorts playeros.

— ¿No es muy pequeño ese bikini?

— ¿No me digas que eres un celoso controlador, Fortachón?

—Ada, el que te veas espectacular, no quiere decir que tienes que exhibirte. Todos los hombres te miran con ganas de venir por ti — me levanto y lo rodeo por el cuello, él me toma por la cintura.

—Chris Redfield, estoy contigo porque quiero, no sé cuánto tiempo durará esto que tenemos, pero te aseguro que de mi parte, tratare de que dure lo más posible.

Enseguida nos fundimos en un ardiente beso, su lengua recorre mi boca, mientras nuestra piel se pone más caliente, él me toma de los glúteos y los aprieta sutilmente

—Búsquense un cuarto tortolitos — nos interrumpe Carlos — Al menos esperen llegar a casa, mejor dicho, esperen a llegar a su cuarto…

Al regresar de la celebración de mi cumpleaños, la relación que tengo con Chris se hizo de alguna manera formal, al menos para nosotros. Al llegar a casa hubo algunos cambios: Chris paso a dormir a mi cuarto, así que cada mañana el me despertaba con una rosa roja, acariciando mi rostro con ella. Por mi parte decidí dejar a un lado la vida de espía, ya de alguna manera no quería pertenecer a ese mundo. Al estar de forma independiente en mi trabajo, fue algo fácil, por supuesto estaba al día con mis contactos, por si surge algo importante.

Sin embargo, debo tener siempre presente que hay muchos enemigos en el mundo que quieren verme bajo tierra, pues tengo el amargo recuerdo cuando hace más de un año me atacaron, dejando como resultado que perdiera a mi hijo.

En materia financiera no tengo preocupaciones, puesto que tengo suficiente dinero como para vivir con todos lujos esta y tres vidas más; así que para mejorar mi nuevo tiempo libre, le di nuevos aditamentos a mi gimnasio personal incluyendo una zona de prácticas de tiro, en las que Chris y Carlos estuvieron muy emocionados en colaborar; además de tener en mente abrir un Dojo de defensa personal solo para mujeres.

Carlos por su lado, continúa manteniendo los negocios de su padre, por lo que económicamente está estable.

Chris desea continuar en la BSAA, solo que viajara en unos días para pedir formalmente su traslado a América del Sur, específicamente al área de Brasil.

Sin buscarlo, mi vida dio un cambio de la noche a la mañana y me agrada en todos los sentidos.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Jueves 22 de Enero de 2015**_

En el aeropuerto la gente va y viene, esta vez espero el regreso de mi Fortachón, en al menos una semana, también me tiene un poco nerviosa la reacción de la hermana de Chris, al enterarse de la relación que tengo con su hermano mayor, además de que ahora él se quedará a vivir definitivamente en Brasil conmigo.

—Desde que estamos juntos es la primera vez que nos separamos, creo que me sentiré extraña cuando despierte y no te vea en la cama, Fortachón.

—No lo quería mencionar pero yo también me sentiré extraño cuando no te vea en la mañana mi Bella Durmiente — decía el tocando delicadamente mi rostro.

—" _El vuelo con destino a Washington, DC, está abordando por la puerta número siete"_ — luego de escuchar el llamado Chris me toma fuertemente de la cintura como si me fuera a escapar y me da un beso, de esos que te dejan sin aire, siento que todas las miradas recaen sobre nosotros.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho.

—Yo también Chris — Tomó su maleta y se perdió en el mar de gente. De Camino a mi auto, recibo una llamada de uno de mis contactos.

— ¿Que es tan importante para que me llames Logan?

—Tengo información de primera mano solo para ti, pero tiene su precio.

—No te puedo pagar por algo de lo que no tengo conocimiento, así que Adiós Logan.

—Espera, espera, espera Ada, es importante, te lo diré y después hablamos del precio.

—Yo lo escucharé y veré si es importante como para pagarte.

—Hay alguien haciendo desastres en Francia, y se está haciéndose pasar por ti.

— ¿Como que haciéndose pasar por mí?

—Es como cuando Carla Radames fue tu clon, pues esta mujer es idéntica a ti Wong.

—Interesante, dame los sitios donde se le ha visto.

—Tengo algo mejor que eso, tengo su ubicación exacta en este momento.

—Suéltalo de una vez Logan.

—La Torre Eiffel.

Enseguida tomó de la maleta mi equipo personal de emergencias: pasaporte, armas, mi lanza garfios, y por supuesto una identificación oficial para poder trasladarme sin problemas con mis armas y en cualquier vuelo. Después de intentar hablar con Chris y Carlos, simplemente le dejo a cada uno un mensaje sobre mi improvisado viaje a Francia.

Al llegar a Francia, ubico un taxi hasta la famosa Torre, empiezo a recorrerla, atenta a cualquier eventualidad. Veo que la gente camina con tranquilidad, un día normal en la ciudad luz cuando veo algo que me paraliza: una perfecta copia de mí se pasea tranquilamente entre la gente, inclusive lleva la misma ropa que yo. Ella voltea hacia donde estoy y se me queda viendo, es tan cínica que me sonríe y me hace señas de que la siga hacia arriba, enseguida la persigo, pero hay tanta gente que se me dificultad seguirla.

Ya estoy a mitad de la Torre, cuando la gente de los pisos inferiores empieza a gritar todo en segundos se vuelve un caos, frente a mí se hace presente nuevamente la muerte en su peor faceta: zombies. Tomo mi arma, eliminando certeramente a los que tengo al rededor, recuerdo él porque estoy aquí y me dirijo a la cima de la Torre…

* * *

 ** _Halle una flor,  
Un día en el camino.  
Que apareció marchita y deshojada,  
Ya casi pálida, ahogada en un suspiro.  
Me la llevé a mi jardín para cuidarla._**

* * *

 _ **CHRIS**_

Mientras surco el cielo azul de mi país natal, no puedo dejar de pensar en mi Bella Durmiente, esa mujer asiática, logró en poco tiempo cautivarme de tal manera que ahora estoy rumbo a dejar todo por ella, incluso me alejare de mi querida hermana Claire, de quien estoy seguro pegara el grito en el cielo. Pero mi decisión ya está tomada.

Al aterrizar, enciendo mi teléfono y de inmediato recibo un mensaje de voz, es Ada, en el dice que tuvo que ir urgentemente a París, puesto que su clon, posiblemente el que estaba en el laboratorio que visitamos y explotamos hace algunos meses, está causando estragos en esa ciudad. También recibo una llamada de Carlos quien también está en Estados Unidos por sus negocios, y consiguió un vuelo que parte en una hora a la ciudad Luz.

Antes de partir, el teléfono de Ada me envía al buzón de mensajes, debe estar volando aún, solo espero que no se meta en problemas.

Después de varias horas, llegamos a la torre Eiffel, todo es un total caos, la policía intenta controlar la situación, logro comunicarme con la BSAA, y se encuentran en camino, al parecer se libero un gas toxico con el virus C, convirtiendo los alrededores de la torre Eiffel en un campo de zombies.

—Chris mira allá arriba – dice Carlos, mientras eliminamos varios zombies que venían a nuestra dirección.

—Es Ada... y Ada — digo sorprendido pues va a estar difícil reconocer a la verdadera Ada, puesto que ambas llevan exactamente la misma ropa.

Antes de llegar a la cima de la Torre, debemos enfrentarnos a la horda de zombies que se encuentran en los primeros niveles. Cuando logramos llegar a la cima, veo la dura pelea entre ambas Adas. Instintivamente la llamo.

—¡Ada! — grito, pero solo una de ellas voltea, rápidamente la otra quien tiene una viga en la mano le da un golpe en la cabeza dejando a la otra en el suelo.

—Adiós — dice la que está de pie, mientras se lanza al vacío, esquivando las balas que Carlos y yo le propinamos. Carlos corre hacia el balcón tratando de alcanzar a la otra con sus balas, mientras yo tomo a la que esta inconsciente, rápidamente reviso su costilla derecha y verifico que tiene la cicatriz: es efectivamente mi bella durmiente. Ella está sangrando por el duro golpe.

—Ada, vamos reacciona— digo zarandeándola, Carlos se acerca.

-—Prima, despierta... hay que sacarla de aquí — inmediatamente la tomo en brazos cómo tantas veces ya lo he hecho. La llevamos a una casa que tiene la espía en Toulouse.

* * *

 ** _Aquella flor de pétalos dormidos,  
A la que cuido hoy con todo el alma.  
Recuperó el color que había perdido,  
Porque encontró un cuidador que la regara._**

* * *

 _ **Domingo 25 de Enero de 2015**_

Mi espía despierta desorientada a los tres días.

—Al fin despiertas mi bella durmiente, mis besos ya no estaban funcionando — cuando me acerco para besarle ella se aleja inmediatamente.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— dice ella en un tono confundida, yo extrañado le contesto.

—Ada soy Chris, tu fortachón favorito— la tomo de la mano pero ella se aleja con nerviosismo.

—Ada ¿qué te pasa? esto no es gracioso.

—No sé quién eres tu... no sé quién soy yo — enseguida sé que no está mintiendo.

Ella ni siquiera reconoce a su querido primo Carlos, sin embargo, nos da un voto de confianza cuando él le muestra algunas fotos de su cumpleaños, en el restaurant donde los tres celebramos hace casi tres meses.

Luego de convencerla de salir de la casa del campo, Carlos y yo la llevamos a un neurólogo para que la revisen y ver si esa amnesia es temporal. En ningún momento la dejo sola, no vaya a escaparse cómo lo hice yo hace tiempo cuando pase por lo mismo. Le hacen algunos estudios a Ada y tiene amnesia, la misma podría irse poco a poco, pero no es seguro que llegue a recordar todo, como pueda que logre recordar todo. Los tres regresamos a Brasil. Durante el vuelo de regreso Ada tiene otros malestares.

—Otra vez Ada está en el baño — le comento a Carlos, después de que ella corrió otra vez al baño.

—Quizás algo le cayó mal.

Unos minutos después ella regresaba a su asiento, más pálida de lo normal.

— ¿Te sientes bien Ada?

—No muy bien Señor Chris.

—Ada, por favor, no me llames señor Chris.

—Lo sé, es que todo esto me tiene mal, es decir no saber nada de mi vida, que hago, que hice, quien es mi familia, mis amigos, me miró al espejo y no reconozco quien soy, es muy frustrante.

—Escúchame, yo también pase por una amnesia, por un golpe en la cabeza, progresivamente mi memoria volvió a mí, estoy seguro de que la tuya también volverá.

—Eso espero — me miró con esos verdes y penetrantes ojos — quiero recordarte Chris.

Yo me acerco, beso su frente, y la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo, siento y quiero protegerla de todo.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Ada no sólo salía corriendo al baño a vomitar casi todo lo que comía, también empezó a tener mareos y desmayos, así que la lleve a que le hicieran una revisión, ella acepta sin poner resistencia pues también quiere respuestas.

.

.

.

 _ **Jueves 29 de Enero de 2015**_

—Los exámenes de sangre los tendremos en algunos momentos — comentaba la doctora que atendía a Ada — por ahora le haremos un eco grafía, para verificar que todo esté bien por dentro, por favor, acuéstese en la camilla y levante su blusa.

Ada me mira con vergüenza.

—Si quieres espero afuera — no término de levantarme de la silla cuando ella toma mi mano.

—No te vayas — solo la miro y sonrió. Ella se acuesta sobre la camilla, desabrochando parte de su blusa, la doctora coloca gel en el plano vientre de Ada, y pasa el aparato, la cara de la doctora se vuelve una sonrisa.

—Bueno, tenemos la causa del malestar de la Sra., está embarazada.

— ¿Es en serio?

—Sí, ven por lo que se puede observar tiene aproximadamente siete semanas de gestación.

Yo estoy sumamente sorprendido ante esta noticia, de repente Ada empieza a llorar, yo la tomo de la mano, la doctora nos deja solos.

—Oye, no te pongas así, lo que tu decidas, te apoyaré Ada.

—Es que todo esto es sorpresivo, ni siquiera te recuerdo, y ahora resulta que estoy embarazada.

—Yo también estoy sorprendido.

—Pero, a pesar de todo, me siento feliz de estarlo.

— ¿De verdad Ada? Me hace muy feliz escuchar eso.

—Creo que la vida hizo borrón y cuenta nueva conmigo.

Ambos nos vemos a los ojos, antes de que me dé cuenta nos estamos besando. Ella está de alguna forma aceptando su embarazo y a su vez me está aceptando ser parte de su nueva vida.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **ADA**_

No saber nada de mí o de las personas que están a mí alrededor, me mantienen en completa confusión, a pesar de todo, me siento feliz. El saber que dentro de mi crece una nueva vida, le da sentido a esta extraña experiencia, no sé nada de mi vida antes de la casa de campo, que a según es mía. Carlos es una persona muy alegre y siempre me hace reír, mientras Chris, es mucho más serio, sin embargo, hace todo lo posible para que yo me sienta bien. Es extraño saber que es padre del bebé que llevo dentro y no recordar haber hecho el amor con él. A pesar de todo me ha dado tiempo, incluso duerme el cuarto de al lado, era obvio que dormía conmigo pues movió sus cosas al otro cuarto, me dijo que cuando yo me sintiera segura el volvería al mismo.

Chris me sorprende con detalles, todas las mañanas me regala una rosa roja, acompañado de un beso en la frente, De alguna manera, me siento protegida con él, se nota que me quiere mucho, podría incluso decir que me ama, y lo demuestra con todo lo que hace por mí, de vez en cuando me roba besos, algo en mi interior me hace confiar en Chris Redfield.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Sábado 7 Febrero de 2015**_

 _ **CHRIS**_

Varios días después del incidente de París, deje a Ada en manos de su primo, mientras ella aún se adapta a toda esta situación. Nuevamente me encuentro pisando tierra norteamericana, fui directamente a la BSAA a realizar mi cambio, una vez que verificaron todos los requisitos, me comunique con mi hermana Claire para encontrarnos.

La tarde cae con la tranquilidad del sábado, al ver a todos esos niños corriendo inocentes en su propia alegría, me hace pensar en que dentro de poco, yo podré disfrutar de ese panorama, veo que ella se acerca, aunque al hacerlo, su cara es de molestia.

—¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido durante todo este tiempo Christopher Redfield? — me dice ella al acercarse a mí.

—Calma hermanita — se de antemano por su actitud que la conversación va ser intensa, ambos tomamos asiento en la banca del parque.

—Bueno escúpelo de una vez.

—Déjame hablar y luego grita todo lo que quieras.

—Bien, te escucho.

—He decidido mudarme a Brasil — sus ojos casi saltan de sus órbitas, enseguida la calmo con la mano.

—Ya incluso aceptaron mi traslado a la BSAA de América del Sur, te preguntarás porque todo esto.

—Si no me lo dices ni me doy cuenta — dice Claire en su tono más sarcástico posible.

—Voy a iniciar una nueva vida con Ada Wong.

— ¿Que tú que, con quién? — Gritó tan alto que la gente alrededor de nosotros se nos queda viendo.

—Claire, por favor, tómalo con calma.

—Tomarlo con calma, me estás diciendo que no solo te vas del país, sino que lo haces para ir a vivir con Ada Wong, no puedo tomarlo con calma Chris.

—Estoy enamorado de ella Claire.

—Estás consciente de que es Ada Wong, a la que creías culpable de asesinar a tu escuadrón, además de que ella fue la amante de Leon durante muchos años.

—Estoy al tanto de todo eso Claire.

— ¿Que hizo ella para que cayeras en sus garras? — dice de modo despectivo.

—Solamente fue ella misma, sin engaños, sin condiciones.

—Esto es una locura Chris, no puedes dejar tu vida atrás por una mujer y menos por ella.

— ¿Por qué no?, ella ha sido completamente sincera conmigo, además de que justo ahora no puedo ni quiero abandonarla.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Me imagino que te enteraste del ataque en París con el Virus C?

—Sí, ¿Qué hay con eso?

—Entre todo lo que ocurrió ese día, ella se enfrentó a un enemigo, que le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Ada tiene amnesia.

—Y San Chris de los desvalidos y las espías, va a salvar el día — dice ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Claire... ella está embarazada, voy a ser papá.

— ¿Qué? — dice ella perdiendo el equilibrio de la banca, aterrizando en la hierba.

—Vas a ser tía Claire — le digo mientras la ayudo a levantarse.

—Por Dios Chris, ¿tú me quieres matar de un infarto?

—Lo lamento hermanita, pero es mi decisión y quiero que me apoyes.

— ¿Que otra opción me queda? — Dice resignada — y ¿cómo esta ella tomando todo esto?

—Está muy confundida por todo, no recuerda nada de su pasado, pero está feliz con lo del bebé, ya tiene tres meses.

—Vaya, no perdieron el tiempo.

—Claire hay algo más que quiero pedirte.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a Brasil a vivir con ustedes? Puedo visitarlos, pero no vivir permanentemente allá – dice ella cruzándose de brazos y mirando algún punto en el cielo.

—No era eso de lo que te quería hablar, aunque sería maravilloso que te quedarás un par de días con nosotros, creo que Ada necesita algo de compañía femenina.

— ¿Y entonces que me querías pedir?

—Por nada del mundo, le digas a Leon Kennedy, donde esta Ada, ni siquiera que está conmigo, él le ha hecho mucho daño.

—Veo que sabes lo del atentado, bueno Leon no actuó de la forma más correcta, ella tuvo razón en dejarlo, aunque debes saber que él la sigue amando, y aún la sigue buscando...

* * *

 ** _Le fui poniendo un poquito de amor,  
La fui abrigando en mi alma,  
Y en el invierno le daba calor,  
Para que no se dañara._**

Chris ayuda a su espía a recuperar su memoria, contándole todo lo que sabe de ella, omitiendo completamente la relación que tuvo con Leon, ya que si en el pasado le hizo daño, esta vez no quería que ella tuviera ese recuerdo amargo, también oculta varias cosas de su vida como espia: Carla Radames, Simmons, el clon de la isla y varias cosas, además de que su embarazo va viento en popa, y ambos están muy felices por ello, el sentía que ella con una sonrisa inundaba sus mañanas.

Muchos de los recuerdos de la infancia de la espía, regresaron a ella, pero gran parte de su vida como agente secreto, seguía sin emerger a la superficie, sin embargo, aunque ella no podía realizar prácticas cuerpo a cuerpo, su puntería con las armas, seguía siendo impecable. Ella está concentrada en su embarazo y en el padre de su hijo: Chris con quien ha establecido una fuerte relación: es su amigo, su confidente, su amante

* * *

 ** _De aquella flor surgieron tantas cosas,  
Nació el amor que un día se había perdido,  
Y con la luz del sol se fue la sombra,  
Y con la sombra la distancia y el olvido._**

* * *

 _ **5 Agosto de 2015**_

 _ **ADA  
**_

—Buenos días Ada – me dice Claire recibiéndome con un vaso de naranja, mis antojos matutinos se basan en jugos, especialmente si es jugo de naranja.

—Buenos días Claire – recibo el vaso, luego de beber un sorbo, antes que pueda hablar ella responde mi pregunta mental.

—Chris salió a buscar el coche para bebes que mando a hacer.

—Creo que él está más emocionado que todos nosotros juntos – me cuesta un poco sentarme en la silla, mi barriga, ya es muy grande.

—Sí, y su emoción aumento cuando supo que ustedes tendrían un varón.

Un gran dolor me llega en la parte baja de la espalda, seguido de otro en la parte baja de mi vientre, Claire corre y me sostiene.

—Ada, ¿Qué tienes? – pregunta muy preocupada.

—Creo que el bebe, se adelantó una semana – enseguida siento como un líquido caliente sale de mí.

—Dios mío, rompiste fuente – me sienta en el mueble, corre escaleras arriba, aparece casi de inmediato con el bolso del bebe y el bolso con mis cosas.

—Salgamos al hospital, en el camino le avisamos a Chris y Carlos – cuando estoy por contestar, llega otra contracción, creo que este niño quiere salir ya…

Durante el camino, no presto atención a la conversación de Claire, los dolores son cada vez más fuertes, trato de mantenerme serena, pero me está costando. Cuando llegamos, la doctora me revisa, enseguida me colocan una bata y me ponen en una camilla, rápidamente me mueven, las luces del techo se convierten en un solo borrón mientras soy llevada por el pasillo hacia la sala de partos, lo que escuche es que es que debo pasar sin esperas.

En medio del alboroto, ya estando en la sala de partos, pienso en mi bebe que está por nacer, y lo mucho que me gustaría que este Chris conmigo, él es un hombre maravilloso, me ha dado su apoyo durante estos meses, ayudándome a recordar cosas de mi pasado.

Como respuesta a mis pensamientos, el aparece en la sala con una bata azul, en seguida toma lugar en la cabecera de la camilla, toma mi mano y besa mi frente.

—Pensé que no llegarías.

—No podría dejarte sola en este momento.

Por alguna razón la doctora llama Chris y habla rápidamente con él, puedo ver que se puso muy pálido, se acerca a mí.

—Ada, la ecografía que te acaban de hacer revelo un problema: el bebe tiene el cordón umbilical en el cuello.

—Pero en la última revisión todo estaba bien.

—Es algo que paso de última hora, tendrán que hacerte una cesaría de emergencia.

—Dios, hagan lo que tengan que hacer, solo quiero que mi bebe este a salvo Chris.

La puerta se abre y cierra, hay tanta gente en el cuarto, demasiado ruido.

—Tengo miedo – susurro.

—No mi bella durmiente, estoy aquí, no tengas miedo, no tú, mi fuerte Ada – besa mi frente, su tono de voz denota que algo va mal.

— ¿Qué sucede Chris?, ¿Qué está mal?

—Nada va mal, solo estas agotada – su mirada está llena de miedo.

—Ada, llego el anestesista, vamos a proceder.

—Está teniendo otra contracción — todo mi vientre se tensa, trituro la mano de Chris, el anestesiólogo me coloca de lado.

—Respire profundo y no se mueva por nada del mundo – en seguida siento como una aguja atraviesa mi columna vertebral, seguida de dos más, siento un líquido desparramarse, un extraño cosquilleo se extiende por toda la parte baja de mi cuerpo. Unos instantes más tarde, no sé cuánto, vuelven a colocarme boca arriba; Unos segundos más tarde una enfermera pone una tela en mi pecho, me fijo en el rostro de Chris, en la arruga entre sus cejas, está más que tenso, está preocupado.

— ¿Puede sentir eso Sra.? – llega la voz amortiguada de la doctora detrás de la cortina.

— ¿Sentir qué?

—No puede sentirlo – dice el anestesiólogo.

Chris esta aún más pálido, caen gotas de sudor de su frente, se acerca a mi oído: —Te amo Ada

Voy a responder, pero siento un tirón extraño en mi interior, Chris mira sobre la cortina y palidece aún más, pero mira fascinado.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

— ¡Succión! Bien…

De repente, se oye un fuerte llanto agudo.

—Es un varón Sra. Wong, revisen su Apgar.

—Es nueve, doctora.

Chris desaparece de la vista un momento, segundos después aparece cargando a un bulto vestido de azul, cuando lo miro a la cara, Chris tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

—Aquí esta nuestro hijo Ada – susurra con la voz quebrada por la emoción, al enseñármelo tiene el rostro rosado, cubierto de sangre y masa blanca, mi bebe.

—Es perfecto – estiro mi mano y lo toco, Chris lo acerca más a mí, y logro darle un beso en su pequeña frente.

—Lo es – dice mientras toca delicadamente el cabello negro de nuestro bebe. Aarón James Redfield Wong, es ajeno a lo que ocurre a su alrededor, con sus ojos cerrados y el llanto olvidado, se quedó profundamente dormido. Todo es tan hermoso que empiezo a llorar de la emoción.

—Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo Ada Wong – también tiene lágrimas en sus ojos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Durante los siguientes cinco años, Ada sigue entrenándose aunque ya no está en misiones debido a su memoria, que sigue sin llegar completamente, pero ella ya no le presta la mayor atención. Lleva un exitoso gimnasio de defensa personal para mujeres, tiene toda una vida nueva por delante, con su hijo Aarón, su primo Carlos, su cuñada Claire y con su mejor amigo y amante Chris Redfield.

Aarón Redfield, su cara, sus gestos, es una copia fiel de su padre, hasta su color de piel, sin embargo su cabello negro azabache es como el de su madre además de sus ojos color verde.

Chris ahora está en la BSAA de América del sur, además ha buscado la manera de salir en menos misiones tratando de quedarse lo más posible detrás del escritorio.

* * *

 ** _De aquella flor hoy el dueño soy yo,  
Y he prometido cuidarla.  
Para que nadie le robe el color,  
Para que nunca se vaya._**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **5 Agosto de 2020**_

Es una calurosa noche de Agosto, los pasillos de la DOS en Washington se encuentran desolados, excepto por una mujer de cabello castaño y contorneadas piernas, que se dirige a la oficina de su superior al mando, con quien secretamente a veces tan bien comparte las noches, al llegar a la misma, entra sin autorización y se sienta en el escritorio cruzando las piernas, de las que presume llevando una minifalda muy corta .

—Tienes que ver esto Leon. Helena Harper le lanza un archivo, él apenas alza la vista

— ¿Un ataque con algún Virus?

—No.

—No me interesa – dice lanzándolo de nuevo hacia Helena y volviendo a lo que hacía antes de que la agente entrara.

—Claro que si – ella le da nuevamente el archivo, al revisar el archivo, consigue unas fotos de Rio de Janeiro, algunos papeles, y una foto de una pareja, pero no cualquier pareja, es Ada Wong junto a Chris Redfield, allí mira con sorpresa a Helena.

— ¿Crees en los fantasmas?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias a los que siguen esta historia, a mi Beta Reader Addie Redfield, por guiarme.

 ** _Los párrafos son de la canción: "Flor Pálida" de Mark Anthony_**

 ** _y Feliz año nuevo 2016_**


	6. El pasado regresa

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM_

 _Chris Redfield, luego de ver morir a Ada en el portaviones, ve algo que lo hará cambiar de opinión sobre la Dama de Rojo – Universo alterno de RE6 – Wonfield_

 _Este fic, está redactado en primera persona, así que al comienzo de ciertos párrafos estará el nombre del personaje que lo cuenta en_ ** _MAYÚSCULAS NEGRITAS Y CURSIVAS_**

 ** _Gracias a mi Beta Reader: ¡Addie Redfield, por ayudarme en esta locura y darle sentido! También por la buena puntería con el lanza chanclas_**

 **Fanfic:** _Amores Prohibidos_

 _ **Capítulo 6:**_ _ **El Pasado Regresa**_

 _ **15 de Agosto de 2020**_

Un inmenso e imponente cielo azul aparece en el firmamento, entremezclado con un rojo carmesí indicio del amanecer. Este color en particular le hace pensar al agente americano en su mariposa escarlata, esa que se le escapó por su estupidez, después de tanto tiempo él no ha podido olvidarse de ese amor que se profesaron durante tanto tiempo. En su mente se repite una y otra vez la última vez que hablo con ella:

— _Diga… — sintió un gran alivio al escuchar la voz de la espía_ _._

 _Ada, por favor no cuelgues_ _._

— _¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo conseguiste este número?_

— _Por favor tienes que darme una oportunidad, no te alejes más de_ _mí._

— _No, tú te alejaste cuando más te necesitaba._

— _Ada, sé que cometí un terrible error al irme y dejarte así, tienes que perdonarme._

— _¿Querías que luego de eso, me quedara como si nada hubiera pasado?_

— _Hemos vivido de todo juntos, simplemente podemos volver a intentarlo Ada._

— _Sabes que, olvida que existo León Kennedy –_ la llamada se cortó a los pocos segundos, luego del sonido de un golpe.

* * *

Leon está seguro de que sí logra tener a Ada frente a frente, podría convencerla de volver a su lado y continuar con su historia juntos. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Chris Redfield, estuviera involucrado en todo esto, le daba mala espina, puesto que hasta donde el sabia, él quería verla muerta. Ahora sin más, ambos estaban juntos en un país extranjero.

Mientras su mente hace miles de conjeturas, llega a Rio de Janeiro. Gracias a Hunnigan consigue el sitio exacto donde esta Ada, la ve saliendo de una casa con la apariencia más tropical posible: Cabello negro azabache, un poco más largo que como la recuerda, a la altura de los hombros, Jeans azul rasgados, sandalias negras altas, y por su puesto una blusa tres cuartos en rojo intenso, ante sus ojos estaba aún más bella que antes. Sin embargo, ella regresa de nuevo a la puerta de la casa mientras alguien sale de ella, es Chris Redfield, quien le entrega un bolso color rojo, ella lo toma y se despide con un beso, de esos que tienen los adolescentes enamorados.

Esto llena de rabia e impotencia al americano de ojos azules, pero por el momento solo observa, ella se monta en un vehículo y se aleja de ahí hacía la ciudad. Leon decide perseguirla, para tener una oportunidad de conocer la verdad; Ada, aunque no recuerda quien es, ha recordado algunos fragmentos de su vida, también sigue teniendo ese sexto sentido, que la acompaño en toda su vida, esa que más de una vez le salvo la vida, aunque ella no lo recuerde. Es por eso que se da cuenta de que la siguen y empieza una persecución, a lo largo de la ciudad, ella toma un camino que sabe esta inconcluso para poder enfrentarse a su perseguidor, saca del camino de manera magistral el auto de su contendiente, y baja del auto apuntándolo, pues no lo reconoce.

 _ **ADA**_

—Se ve que quieres morir – un hombre alto, fornido, de cabello rubio cenizo, de penetrantes ojos azules, se podría decir que es muy guapo, se baja del auto mirándome intensamente.

—Ya veo que haz cambiado Ada.

— ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? ¿Te conozco de algún lugar? – él se empieza a acercar a mí, sin embargo, yo no retrocedo ni un paso, tampoco bajo mi arma.

— ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado que no me recuerdas?

—Si te conociera, no lo sabría, hace más de 5 años que perdí la memoria.

— ¿En serio? Linda cicatriz, siempre metiéndote en problemas – me señala la cicatriz que tengo en mi mejilla derecha, yo bajo mi arma sin dejar de tener el dedo en el gatillo.

— ¿Que sabes de mí?

—La cicatriz que tienes en la costilla derecha, te la hiciste la noche que nos conocimos — me dice tocándome sutilmente.

—Y te llevaste algún recuerdo de esa noche – por un momento me interesa el tema ya que nadie ha sabido explicarme en estos años exactamente por qué llevo esa cicatriz.

—También me lleve un recuerdo, una bala de una loca que te quería matar — se jala la camiseta y se ve una cicatriz en el hombro.

— ¿Qué me dices de esta? — me señalo el hombro.

—Te la hiciste devolviéndome el favor con la bala.

— ¿Por qué habría de creerte?

—Porque teníamos una vida juntos Ada.

—Estas mintiendo, yo ya tengo mi vida aquí.

—Ada por favor, deja todo esto, yo te necesito, vine por ti Ada, no pienso irme sin ti mi mariposa.

—Aléjate de mí — le apunto con el arma, sin embargo, el hombre intenta besarme entro en pánico, le hago una llave y huyo en el carro dejando al desconocido tirado en la calle.

Estoy alterada, este desconocido sabe información de mi vida, pareciera que de verdad me conoce. Llego a casa sin pensarlo, me dirijo a Chris con molestia.

— ¿Qué sabes de esta cicatriz? – digo alzándome la camisa mostrando mi lado derecho.

—No entiendo, ¿Qué quieres saber de ella?

— ¿Cómo me la hice Chris? – digo alzando mi voz.

—Ya te lo he dicho, te la hiciste en Raccoon City, los detalles no los se pues eso lo viviste fuiste tú Ada – En eso tocan el timbre de la casa, me dirijo a abrir la puerta.

— ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? — digo al ver al hombre del choque.

—Vengo a recuperar lo que es mío – Chris al escuchar la voz se acerca.

—Kennedy, ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?, fuera de mi casa Leon.

—Un momento, ¿él es Leon Kennedy? – pregunto algo confundida, pues su nombre se me hace muy familiar.

—Ada, ¿no te acuerdas de mí? Sé que me equivoque al alejarme, ¿pero no puedes borrar todos los momentos que vivimos juntos? — dice mientras termina de entrar en la casa.

—Noticias de última hora Kennedy, ella ya no tiene recuerdos de ti, ahora tiene una vida y familia aquí.

—Seguro que haz omitido mi nombre en todo esto, le ocultaste que estuvimos juntos desde Raccoon City.

— ¿Eso es cierto Chris?, que tanto me haz ocultado de mi pasado – él me toma de los hombros, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

— Ada, este hombre te hizo daño en el pasado, y te ponías mal cada vez que lo hacías, ¿Por qué tenía que traerlo de nuevo a tu memoria, si había la oportunidad de que saliera de tu mente y fueras feliz?

En ese momento llega Claire muy alterada pasando de largo el que este León en la casa.

—Atacaron la escuela de Aarón.

— ¿Qué? – exclamamos Chris y yo simultáneamente.

—Lo acabó de escuchar en las noticias, no se sabe mucho, hay demasiada confusión — ella se percata de la presencia de León.

—León ¿Vienes ayudarnos a rescatar a mi sobrino? – de inmediato Claire se da cuenta de su error.

— ¿Sobrino? ¿Ustedes dos tienen un hijo? — dice señalándonos a Chris y a mí, Claire palidece antes las palabras de Leon.

— ¿Porque te sorprende Kennedy? te dije que tenemos una familia — yo ignoro la conversación, me dirijo a la parte de atrás, a un cuarto donde tenemos todo tipo de armas. Tomo un bolso llenándolo rápidamente de municiones, una escopeta, una pistola automática, una ballesta, además de algunas granadas. Veo que los demás me han seguido y toman también armas incluyendo el tal León. Rápidamente salgo de ahí sin esperar a ninguno, tomo mi auto y arrancó sin más, escuchado los gritos de los demás pidiendo que me detenga.

En el camino tengo sentimientos encontrados, principalmente mi hijo que este en posible peligro, la repentina aparición del tal León del que no recuerdo nada, también la mentira de Chris pues es obvio que tengo historia con León y Chris me la oculto durante cinco años.

Tres calles antes de llegar a la escuela veo gente gritando, corriendo, pero lo más sorprendente llega ante mí, gente con el rostro desfigurado: zombies; inmediatamente a mi mente llegan recuerdos nuevos: un joven policía de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

—León — en seguida reacciono pues cada vez están más cerca, tomo mi bolso, pero antes saco la pistola.

Al salir le disparo al zombies que tengo más cerca, pensé que me sentiría mal disparándole a algo que no fuera un blanco, pero se sintió tan natural que me abro paso sin problemas hacia la escuela dejando un camino de muertos.

Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela, me encuentro con varios niños que están siendo devorados por los muertos vivientes. En seguida los elimino y veo con cierto alivio que Aarón no es uno de ellos. Me adentro en la escuela y sigo eliminando zombies en el camino. Cuando llego al jardín de niños todo está destrozado. Escucho un ruido que viene de unos armarios, me preparo pues puede haber más zombies dentro. Antes de llegar a abrirlo, este se abre y automáticamente apunto.

—Mami — escucho reconociendo la vocecita, mi alma vuelve a mi cuando mi pequeño me abraza. En seguida lo tomo en brazos.

— ¿Éstas bien mi cielo? ¿No te hicieron nada? – le pregunto mientras lo reviso rápidamente.

—No mami, me escondí aquí cuando la gente empezó a gritar, y me dio mucho miedo.

—Tranquilo, no debes tener miedo, mami está aquí para protegerte.

— ¿Y dónde está papi?

—Él está bien, ahorita debemos salir de aquí, pero no hagamos ruido, ¿entendido Aarón?

—Si mami — lo tomo de la mano y salimos de ahí, pero no podemos salir por donde vine ya que se avecina una marea de muertos vivientes y no me puedo arriesgar con mi pequeño. Así que tomó otro camino, llego a la cocina de la escuela, aparenta estar sola, hemos cruzado la mitad cuando un ruido diferente al de los zombies se escucha.

—Mami — dice mi pequeño con miedo señalando hacia la puerta, un ser desagradable se desliza por la pared: pareciera un ser humano, pero sin piel, solo se ven sus músculos, no tiene ojos, pero su cerebro expuesto es más grande, una larga y asquerosa lengua.

—Un Liker— a mi mente viene los recuerdos de esta horrible criatura. También recuerdo que es ciego pero sus otros sentidos son superiores. Sin embargo, veo otra salida, así que me dirijo hacia allá con sumo cuidado, inevitablemente el Liker nos escucha y emprendo la carrera con mi hijo en brazos. Lo siguiente me pareció que paso en cámara lenta: el Liker volando en el aire en nuestra dirección, yo poniéndome de escudo para proteger a mi hijo, de repente un fogonazo hacia el monstruo que de inmediato lo saca del camino, seguido de varios fogonazos más que lo dejan neutralizados, el rubio de ojos azules se acerca a nosotros, su cara es de alivio al vernos intactos.

— ¿Se encuentran bien?

—Sí, gracias por tu ayuda, Leon – la mira a Aarón, y pregunta lo evidente.

— ¿Es tu hijo? ... Se parece un poco a ti y a… bueno a su padre — esto último lo dice como si le causara un dolor indescriptible, yo trato de no mirarlo y me concentro en mi hijo.

—Si es mi pequeño, Aarón cariño él es un amigo de mamá, nos salvó la vida.

—Gracias señor.

—De nada campeón, no hay nada que no haría por tu madre — comenta él revolviendo el cabello del niño con nostalgia.

—Muy buena charla, pero hay que salir de aquí – interrumpo el momento, me siento algo incomoda. Caminamos por varios pasillos eliminando varios zombies en el camino.

— ¿Dónde está mi esposo? — pregunto al recargar mi pistola, él se detiene abruptamente.

— ¿Tu esposo? ¿Estás casada con Chris? – está claramente alterado.

—Nos casamos cuando Aarón tenía seis meses – me mira como si no pudiera creerlo.

—Por lo visto te perdí hace mucho – toca delicadamente mi rostro, sus ojos azules están algo cristalinos.

—Escucha, de verdad que no sé qué paso entre nosotros, lo que sé ahora es que tengo una familia por la que velar, y lamento mucho no poder recordarte.

—Yo también lamento que no me recuerdes Ada, yo aún te amo.

—Por favor, no digas eso, soy una mujer casada y con un hijo, por ahora salgamos de aquí — En eso una mujer idéntica a mi aparece ante nosotros.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es Ada Wong, León Kennedy, y el pequeño Aarón Redfield.

— ¿Quién rayos eres? — grita León, yo estoy confundida con esta situación.

—Soy una vieja conocida de Ada, ¿acaso no me recuerdas querida? Tú fuiste quien me liberó — sin previo aviso lanzó una granada luminosa y escapó del lugar, cuando se dispersó el humo pudimos ver que había un detonador en cuenta regresiva, y marcaba menos de 5 minutos.

—Hay que salir de aquí, corre Ada — dice tomándome de la mano, mientras yo llevaba a mi pequeño en los brazos, al salir al pasillo nos encontramos con Chris y Claire, yo enseguida me suelto de Leon y corro a los brazos de mi esposo, quien me abraza y besa mi frente.

—Chris, encontré a nuestro bebé, es todo un sobreviviente — él toma en brazos al niño, quien se abraza a su papa como enredadera.

—Tiene de donde salir — comenta Claire.

—Disculpen que les interrumpa el bello momento, pero tenemos menos de cinco minutos antes de que todo este lugar vuele por los aires — dice exasperado Leon.

Enseguida todos corremos, Chris dirige al grupo, ya casi en la salida escuchamos la detonación inminente, cuando logramos salir, la onda de la explosión nos impulsa a todos unos metros más allá, yo me golpeó la cabeza, Chris le entrega a Aarón a Claire y me ayuda a caminar, estoy algo desorientada.

Todos nos trasladamos a mi casa, todos tratan de descifrar que rayos ocurrió en la escuela, yo, sin embargo, tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza, como nunca recuerdo haber tenido…

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **CHRIS**_

Parece que el pasado nos alcanzó, no sólo volvió León, también regreso el último clon de Ada, eso quiere decir que mi familia está en peligro, Mi bella durmiente está muy callada, esta algo apartada sentada en un mueble, no tengo idea de que pasa por su mente, pero el hecho de Leon esté aquí pudiera significar que sus sentimientos hacia él vuelvan, y eso me aterra. Carlos llega a la casa a actualizarnos con las noticias sobre lo que ocurre en la ciudad.

—Al parecer, una extraña niebla fue dispersada en la oficina del director de la escuela, allí empezó el caos – dice sentándose en la mesa con los demás.

—Según me informa Hunnigan, que el clon de Ada, se vio entrando a la escuela, seguramente ella maniobra todo – dice León colgando la llamada, también tomando asiento en la mesa.

—De seguro es el mismo clon que Ada y yo conseguimos hace algunos años en la isla – comento algo preocupado.

— ¿Pero? ¿Quién es ella? Y ¿qué quiere? — comenta Claire.

—Su nombre es Maya Peyton — habla Ada en un tono que hace muchos años no le escuchaba.

—Ada eso es imposible, Maya murió hace más de treinta años — dice Carlos algo alterado.

— ¿Quién es Maya Peyton? — exclama Leon.

—Es mi madre — dice Ada sorprendiéndonos a todos por la frialdad con que lo dice, definitivamente algo ha cambiado en ella, ella se levanta del mueble.

—Ada, ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? — le pregunto con cuidado.

—Ella me lo dijo hace cinco años en la torre Eiffel.

— ¿Recuerdas eso amor?

—De hecho, recuerdo todo Chris – me lo dice dedicándome una gélida mirada…

* * *

.

.

.

Saludos a los que leen esta intensa y loca historia, surgida desde mi retorcida mente, tengo que agradecer mucho a Addie Redfield, por su tutoria, sin ella seria un completo desatre.

Tambien un especial saludo a una escritora quien se ha unido al lado oscuro, digo, que es ahora parte importante de nuestra familia, hablo de Light of Moon 12, niña sigue adelante.

Tambien a mi amigo irondino81, gracias por pasearte por aqui, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

Nos Leemos...


	7. Legado Familiar

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM._

 _Chris Redfield, luego de ver morir a Ada en el portaviones, ve algo que lo hará cambiar de opinión sobre la Dama de Rojo – Universo alterno de RE6 – Wonfield._

 _ **Gracias a mi Beta Reader: ¡Addie Redfield, por ayudarme en esta locura y darle sentido! También por la buena puntería con el lanza chanclas**_

 _Este fic, está redactado en primera persona, así que al comienzo de ciertos párrafos estará el nombre del personaje que lo cuenta en_ _ **MAYÚSCULAS NEGRITAS Y CURSIVAS.**_

 **Fanfic:** _Amores Prohibidos_

 ** _Capítulo 7:_** ** _Legado Familiar_**

 ** _ADA_**

Un silencio sepulcral llena la sala, todos me miran expectantes esperando que yo diga alguna otra palabra, sin embargo; yo solo los miro a todos con miles de sentimientos encontrados, aunque el principal que me viene a la mente es uno: "Engaño".

–Ada, ¿tú me recuerdas? – dice Leon levantándose y acercándose, hablando con sumo cuidado.

–Si Leon, te recuerdo perfectamente, y también recuerdo que eres un completo imbécil – digo hablando inyectando veneno en cada palabra que pronuncio, tanto que el retrocede a su asiento.

–Amor tienes que entender que todo lo que hice fue por tu bien – dice Chris acercándose y tratando de tocarme, inmediatamente me suelto.

–No Chris, como yo lo veo, lo hiciste a tu total conveniencia, ustedes tres – señalo a Chris, Claire y Carlos – Son unos idiotas mentirosos.

–Mami, no puedo dormir – dice Aarón desde las escaleras rompiendo la tensión del momento. Enseguida me dirijo hacia mi pequeño tomándolo en brazos ignorando las miradas desencajadas de los presentes.

–Tú eres el único que no me ha mentido en esta casa.

Ya en su habitación, me siento con él en la cama, mientras lo abrazo, recapitulo todo: el encuentro con Carla en el portaviones, despertar en los brazos de Chris, escapar de ahí con él y su compañero Piers, la pelea con Simmons, reunirme con Leon, vivir con él, descubrir mi embarazo, los asesinos persiguiéndonos por el callejón, el curetaje cuando perdí al bebe, Leon dejándome sola, la reunión con Chris en el restaurant Italiano, el ataque de los Raspanajes, despertar en la casa de Chris, el encuentro con Claire, mi regreso a Brasil, el nuevo encuentro con Chris en el Laboratorio de la Isla, el cilindro con Maya adentro, el rescate de Carlos en altamar, la intensa y salvaje relación con Chris, el ataque en Paris, la amnesia, mi embarazo, el angustioso nacimiento de Aarón, como durante cinco años hemos jugado a ser una familia perfecta, pues no recordaba gran parte de mi vida, por lo tanto no recordaba el gran peligro que siempre nos rodeó, y que Chris me oculto.

–Mami, ¿Por qué estas triste? – me dice mi hijo haciendo un puchero, por Dios se parece demasiado a su padre.

–No estoy triste cariño, solo pensativa, he recordado muchas cosas que me hacen sentir mal.

–¿Yo también te hago sentir así?

–No Aarón, tu eres mi mayor sueño hecho realidad – rozo mi nariz con la de él, ambos sonreímos sinceramente.

Escucho un ruido extraño fuera del cuarto, me separo de Aarón. Enseguida tomo un bolso y coloco en él algunas cosas del niño, se lo coloco en la espalda.

–Escúchame bien, quiero que te escondas en el closet y no salgas a menos que tu papá o yo vengamos por ti, ¿entendido Aarón?

–Si mami, pero ¿Por qué me tengo que esconderme? – esos ojitos verdes inocentes me miran intensamente, me desencajan un poco, por primera vez en estos cinco años debo enfrentarme a mi hijo, recordando completamente mi pasado.

–Cariño, están pasando algunas cosas que tengo que solucionar con tu papá, y con algunas otras cosas que aparecieron del pasado –lo tomo en mis brazos y lo llevo al closet, antes de cerrar la puerta, beso su frente y acaricio su cabello negro —. Tienes que saber, que pase lo que pase, yo te amo con todas mis fuerzas, te protegeré de todo siempre.

Cierro con cuidado la puerta del closet, con sumo cuidado abro la puerta del cuarto y salgo al pasillo…

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _CHRIS_**

–Mami, no puedo dormir – escucho a Aarón desde las escaleras, Ada nos ignora a todos, toma a nuestro hijo en brazos, mientras sube la escalera dice: –Tú eres el único que no me ha mentido en esta casa – desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes, llegué hasta el inicio de las escaleras, pero me detuve, tenía que darle algo de espacio.

–Parece que te salió el tiro por la culata Chris – comenta con ironía Leon, doy media vuelta.

– ¿No estabas alardeando y presumiendo sobre ella?

– ¿Me estas retando a hacer de ella una competencia?, yo soy su amor real – doy unos pasos firmes alejándome de las escaleras.

–Para tu información yo le di un amor real, jamás le mentí – me dice mirándome retadoramente desde la mesa.

–Yo la amo, mi alma es de ella, es a mí a quien dedica una sonrisa todas las mañanas – digo cruzando los brazos en el medio de la sala.

– ¿En serio Chris? Durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, ella fue mi todo, y no solo pasión entre las sábanas – doy unos pasos más hacia la mesa, el clima de tensión es cada vez más fuerte, Claire y Carlos nos miran sin decir ni una palabra.

– Sin embargo, la abandonaste cuando ella estaba más vulnerable, eres todo un miserable Leon.

– Un error que he pagado muy caro. Tú te sientes superior, te crees dueño de ella, a ti te quiere, pero a mí me amo de verdad.

– ¿Te crees especial Kennedy? La heriste profundamente, y ella no te perdonara jamás. En cambio, yo soy su amigo, su amante, su esposo, el padre de su hijo, la hice feliz – finalmente llego a la mesa

–Ustedes dos son unos idiotas – dice Claire levantándose — ¿En serio no se han puesto a pensar por lo que está pasando Ada en estos momentos? primero apareces tú Leon, luego su hijo casi muere en el ataque a la escuela, reaparece su clon que resulta ser su madre a quien ella creía muerta hace más de 30 años, recupera toda su memoria de golpe, ¿y ustedes se van a poner a pelear, para saber cuál de los dos la quiere más?

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, Claire tiene razón. Ada está pasando por un mal momento, no es el tiempo para discutir. Escucho movimiento en el piso de arriba, enseguida aparecen las piernas de Ada por las escaleras, ella no ha terminado de bajar cuando se escucha una voz femenina muy familiar desde las escaleras que le grita: –Mayaaaaa – seguidamente ambas mujeres caen por las escaleras, cuando ambas se levantan, estoy plenamente asombrado: son dos Adas, exactamente iguales, incluyendo la ropa. Enseguida ambas sacan un cuchillo y empiezan a pelear entre ellas. Leon, Claire, Carlos y yo estamos paralizados viendo la pelea, pero reaccionamos cuando una de ellas lanza a la otra contra una mesita junto a la puerta.

–Alto ambas – digo sacando mi arma, apuntando a las dos, pero no me prestan atención, puesto que siguen peleando entre ellas, como si no hubiera más nadie que ellas. Leon y yo avanzamos hacia ellas con la intención de separarlas, pero una de ellas lanza una granada cegadora, todo se vuelve blanco, sin embargo, escucho la puerta abrirse, al despejarse nuestra vista ambas Adas no están ahí, rápidamente los cuatro salimos de la casa, fuera de la misma tres Javos están esperándonos, rápidamente los abatimos, pero un grito llama mi atención.

– ¡Chris! – Es Ada, a quien dos Javos meten forzadamente en una camioneta.

– ¡Ada! – con mi arma empiezo a correr detrás del auto, veo que lanzan algo del mismo, otro grito acompañado de un repentino empujón me saca del camino.

– ¡Granada! – fue el grito de Leon al apartarme de camino, seguido de la explosión, nos salvamos de la misma al caer detrás de un contenedor de basura, cuando me levanto y observo el camino, no hay rastro de la camioneta en la que se llevaron a Ada.

–No, no, nooooooo – grito mientras golpeo el suelo.

–Dios mío, ¿Por qué se llevarían a Ada? – dice Claire llegando a mi lado.

–Te puedo asegurar que no es nada bueno – dice Carlos alcanzándonos también.

– Creo saber porque, cuando ella y yo estuvimos en el laboratorio de la isla, nos conseguimos con un científico, él nos dijo que si tenía una muestra de ADN de Ada que no estuviera degradada, el proyecto Maya estaría completo.

– ¿Completo para qué? – dice Leon mirándome con genuina preocupación.

– Para los virus – todos me miran con incertidumbre – Maya no ha sufrido ni una sola mutación con ningún virus, la única variación evidente en su cuerpo fue el virus C, y lo que hizo fue convertirla en el clon de Ada, al parecer la trajo el mismísimo James Marcus.

– Tenemos que encontrar a mi prima antes que hagan algo así.

– ¿Ada tiene teléfono? – Miro a Leon con desconcierto – si me lo das Hunnigan podría ubicarla donde quiera que esté.

De repente recuerdo algo igual de importante que mi esposa, y corro desesperado hacia la casa, escaleras arriba

– Aarón, ¿dónde estás? – digo abriendo la puerta de su habitación, veo que la puerta del closet está destrozada – Aarón… Aarón – sigo gritando su nombre abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto, viendo que no está mi primogénito.

–Dios mío, ¿por qué se llevarían también a mi sobrino? – comentaba Claire, con la voz algo quebrada – solo tiene cinco años.

–Creo que Maya se lo llevo como un seguro, para obligar a Ada hacer lo que ella quiera – dice Carlos.

Yo solo estoy en silencio, observando una foto: en ella Ada y yo sostenemos entre los dos a Aarón, los tres sonreímos sin ninguna preocupación a la cámara, como cualquier familia feliz, y aunque la tomamos hace **unos** días en el 5to cumpleaños de mi hijo, pareciera que fue hace mucho tiempo.

–No sé si amas a Ada tanto como la amo yo, pero te prometo que no descansaré hasta que tu familia este de nuevo reunida Chris – dice Leon palmeando mi hombro.

–Gracias Leon…

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _ADA_**

–Ada… Ada… niña… es hora de despertar – alguien me llama dulcemente, pero cuando siento unas manos frías tocar mi rostro, salgo de inmediato de mi letargo. Al abrir los ojos veo un complejo y moderno laboratorio, algunos científicos van de un lado al otro, está fuertemente custodiado por hombres y javos, me encuentro en una silla de metal sujeta de manos y pies, aparece justo frente a mí, la persona que me llamaba dulcemente.

–Maya.

–Pero que frialdad en tus palabras, recuerdo que cuando eras pequeña me llamabas mami, en un tono más dulce – dice ella caminando a mi alrededor.

–Tú no eres mi madre.

–Claro que si lo soy, recuerdo perfectamente cuando te lleve por nueve meses en mi vientre, las siete horas de trabajo de parto.

–Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía nueve años.

–No mi pequeña – se para justo frente a mí, mirándome directamente a los ojos – yo renací ese día, te hare un pequeño cuento, como los que te hacía de pequeña, para que puedas entender, nuestra familia es acreedora de un genoma especial, que proporciona a nuestra sangre el toque especial, para que cualquier virus sea capaz de evolucionar.

–¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

–Que al igual que los niños Wesker, nuestro tipo de sangre es única, solo que de manera natural, sin embargo, solo yo herede ese genoma, mi hermana Maggie por el contrario no, motivo por el cual el cáncer la alcanzo y murió por eso – ella empezó de nuevo a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, como una víbora alrededor de su presa, y continuo con su cuento.

– El día del accidente, en el que murió tu padre, sobreviví gracias a que alguien especial me saco del auto antes de explotara, James Marcus salvo mi vida, y me dio otra oportunidad.

–Siendo su conejillo de Indias.

–Mi pequeña, hay ciertos sacrificios que debemos aceptar para llegar a la grandeza.

–Eres una demente.

– ¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo sobreviviste al ataque de William Birkin en Raccoon City?

–¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

–Cuando Birkin te ataco, debiste haberte convertido en un zombie u otra criatura, sin embargo; sobreviviste, prueba fehaciente de que heredaste mi habilidad sanguínea, al parecer tu jefe en esa época Simmons, se percató de tu habilidad, y se aprovechó para hacer una copia de ti. El virus C, fue el mayor descubrimiento científico de los virus creados por Umbrella.

–Umbrella dejo de existir hace mucho tiempo.

–Te equivocas Ada, jamás dejo de existir, solo que opera bajo las sombras, para poder resurgir.

–Lo repito, estas demente, a todas estas, ¿porque me trajiste aquí?

–Una muy importante pregunta, como ya te dije heredaste mi sangre, que por alguna razón es aún más fuerte en ti, quizás el ADN de tu padre pudo ayudar un poco en eso, así que estas aquí por dos razones: una generosa muestra de tu sangre ayudaría a completar el ciclo para completar el virus mejor creado, capaz de ser controlado sin efectos secundarios.

–Tu locura no tiene límites.

–La otra razón – dice ignorándome – es que quiero que mi linaje sanguíneo se mantenga, cuando el mundo renazca, habrá un cataclismo mundial, y una nueva raza de humanos será la que domine, por su puesto seremos las reinas del nuevo mundo hija.

–Definitivamente se te cocino el cerebro Maya.

–Tal vez, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerlo, y para estar seguros de que vas a colaborar sin hacer nada estúpido — hizo una seña, enseguida se abrió la puerta, por ella entro un hombre bajito y delgado de rizos café, y mirada misteriosa.

–Logan, bastardo – dije inyectando veneno en cada palabra – traidor.

–No Ada, en realidad estoy a tu favor, y me encantan las reuniones familiares – regreso a la puerta y entro con un pequeño de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

–Aarón – grite sin poder evitarlo, enseguida corrió hacia mí, y me abrazo fuertemente, ignorando que estuviera sujeta a la silla de metal.

–Mami, ¿dónde estamos?, ¿Dónde está papi?

–Él está bien, pronto estaremos juntos — él mira hacia Maya.

–¿Por qué esa señora se parece a ti mami?

–Porque soy tu abuela querido Aarón — por el momento no me atrevo a negarlo, no quiero que arremetan contra mi hijo.

–Logan lleva al pequeño a la habitación.

–¿Mi mama puede venir conmigo?

–Claro que si, Después que ella acepte cooperar conmigo, por supuesto que reunirá contigo.

Luego de que se llevarán a Aarón, uno de los científicos se acercó a mí, y estando atada a la silla, no pude evitar que extrajeran de mí una buena cantidad de sangre.

– Y no te preocupes por el pequeño Aarón, al ser mi nieto, no le pasara absolutamente nada - comento Maya muy tranquilamente.

– Cuando terminen con ella, llévala con el pequeño, asegúrate de que esta cómoda, al fin y al cabo, es mi única hija – le dijo a Logan cuando regreso, diciendo esto se fue de la sala.

Media hora después, no sólo me sacaron sangre, sino una muestra de tejido de mi médula espinal. Seguidamente cuatro hombres liderados por el traidor, me llevaron a una habitación en la que se encontraba Aarón, en el camino puse sumo cuidado en grabarme el camino, debía salir con mi hijo de ese lugar a como diera lugar. Los hombres se retiraron y solo se quedó el traidor.

– Si tan solo hubieras colaborado con tu madre en París, nada de esto habría sido necesario Ada.

– Déjame entender algo, ¿eres el amante de Maya?

–Somos mucho más que amantes, somos almas gemelas.

– Eso decía ella de mi padre, y el término muerto, por cierto, ¿no te dijo ella que yo tenía que estar cómoda?

–Tienes todas las comodidades posibles en este cuarto.

– Pero no las puedo disfrutar si tengo unas esposas a mi espalda.

– Esas esposas hacen que sigas siendo una niña buena.

–¿Hablas de estas esposas Logan? — digo mientras le muestro que me deshice de ellas.

—Rayos — enseguida corre hacia la puerta, pero yo soy más rápida y logró hacerle una llave y lo dejo inconsciente. Rápidamente lo reviso, le quitó el arma, el teléfono y una libreta, quizás sea de utilidad luego, también me hago con un cuchillo que hay en la habitación.

– Waoooo Mami, ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

– Hay muchas cosas más que se, en cuanto salgamos de aquí, te las enseñaré todas, pero ahora necesito que hagas exactamente todo lo que te diga, vamos Aarón, salgamos de aquí.

Al traidor de Logan, lo dejo esposado a la cama y también amordazado. Verlo ahí tirado solo me confirma que todos estos años mi hijo yo estuvimos en peligro, y no fui consciente de ello, y Chris sabia de ello. Luego arreglaré cuentas con él.

Utilizo un espejo para observar fuera de la habitación, al parecer no hay nadie afuera, rápidamente salgo de allí, entro a otra habitación, reviso la ventana para tener una idea de donde me encuentro, mi sorpresa aumenta al darme cuenta de que estamos rodeados de agua, estamos en una isla, la misma que visite con Chris hace años.

Reviso el celular, rápidamente hago una llamada, seguramente nos están buscando.

– Redfield — escucho aliviada de que haya cobertura en ese lugar.

– Chris, soy yo, estoy bien y Aarón está conmigo.

– Gracias a dios, pero ¿dónde estás?

– Estoy en la misma isla en la que encontramos a Maya, escucha no puedo hablar mucho, me escapé de donde me tenían, pero pronto se darán cuenta de que no estamos, sigue la señal de este teléfono para ubicarme. También tienes que saber que todo el lugar está lleno de javos y hombres fuertemente armados.

–¿No tienes algún arma para defenderte?

–Solamente una 9 milímetros y un cuchillo, Chris tienen mi sangre y tejido, hay que destruir este lugar.

– Ada, sé que metí la pata al no contarte todo, pero lo remediare y los llevaré de vuelta casa.

–No tardes Fortachón.

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia de esta pareja, tambien gracias a irondino81, si Leon aqui fue un idiota (inserte adjetivo ofensivo aqui), pero lo ha pagado caro, aunque ya es tarde.

Nos Leemos

#Zhines


	8. Debilidades Peligrosas

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM._

 _Chris Redfield, luego de ver morir a Ada en el portaviones, ve algo que lo hará cambiar de opinión sobre la Dama de Rojo – Universo alterno de RE6 – Wongfield._

 _Este fic, está redactado en primera persona, así que al comienzo de ciertos párrafos estará el nombre del personaje que lo cuenta en_ _ **MAYÚSCULAS NEGRITAS Y CURSIVAS.**_

 **Fanfic:** _Amores Prohibidos_

 ** _Capítulo 8:_** ** _Debilidades Peligrosas_**

 ** _ADA_**

Este lugar es inmenso, tengo casi una hora, andando por los Ductos, Aarón está cansado, solo me repite que quiere volver a casa y ver a su papá. Llegamos a una habitación aparentemente segura, allí consigo agua y luego de probarla le doy al niño **. L** uego de abandonar la habitación, seguimos silenciosamente por un largo pasillo teniendo cuidado en cada esquina de no encontrar a ningún enemigo **. C** asualmente encontramos una sala de cámaras, por una rendija pude observar que había tres hombres, le hice señas a mi hijo para que se quedara agachado y callado **. S** igilosamente entre y con el cuchillo deje sin vida rápidamente a los tres hombres que estaban adentro **. L** os tres cuerpos los escondí en un armario que estaba cerca, luego hice entrar a mi hijo, no era necesario que viera tanta sangre.

En uno de los armarios conseguí suficientes armas para abastecerme **;** tomé dos pistolas 9 milímetros, también tomé una escopeta, un Rifle y un Bowgun.

En otro armario conseguí las municiones para el Rifle, la Bowgun, las 9 milímetros y la escopeta además de granadas de todo tipo.

Mi hijo sólo me observaba en completo silencio y con mucha curiosidad **. D** ebe pensar que su madre a lo mejor se volvió loca pues hasta el día de hoy, nunca me había visto tomar un arma, si lo había hecho en las prácticas de tiro, pero siempre me había cuidado de que él nunca me viera tomar una.

—Hijo, sé que hoy he hecho cosas que jamás me habías visto hacer, posiblemente me vas a ver hacer otras que te sorprenderán, pero debes entender que todo esto es necesario para poder salir de aquí y volver a casa, ¿me entiendes bebé?

—Sí mami, entiendo todo — le doy un beso en su cabeza, y un rápido abrazo, en su mirada no se ve ni pizca de miedo **;** es determinada y sería, definitivamente tiene mucho del carácter tanto de su padre como del mío.

Revisó las cámaras de seguridad y verificó que aún no se han dado cuenta de que escapé de la habitación **. E** sto es un punto a mi favor, también ubicó un mapa de toda la instalación, es obvio que la han renovado totalmente luego que las destruí hace más de 6 años.

Envió el mapa de inmediato al teléfono de Chris. Tal vez sea útil para poder escapar de aquí. La ruta más idónea para salir de aquí a través de los ductos de ventilación, por allí nadie nos estará buscando aparte que debo recordar que no estoy sola: **m** i pequeño hijo de **cinco** años está conmigo, las cosas son aún más difíciles.

Luego de varios metros andando por los ductos, llego a una intersección **. E** s muy obvio que tengo que bajar para pasar por el pasillo y continuar por la otra parte de la ventilación, sin embargo **; v** arios enemigos se encuentran allí, así que le hago señas a mi hijo para que se quede quieto. Antes de salir lanzó una granada cegadora, luego una explosiva, que retumba el lugar, rápidamente bajo y eliminó a los que aún quedan en pie con las nueve milímetros. Una vez despejada la zona, hago qué Aarón baje del ducto. Observo que es una sala de máquinas.

Escucho como al otro lado de la sala se abre una puerta, rápidamente me escondo con Aaron detrás de una máquina, se escuchan pasos, al parecer es solo una persona, así que decidí enfrentarlo, cuando veo la sombra acercarse, ataco al visitante y termino con la pistola en su frente **. A** bro mis ojos muy sorprendida al darme cuenta quien es

—Vaya que sigues siendo ágil Ada.

—Lo siento León, pense que eras un Javo — digo mientras me levanto y le ofrezco mi mano, él la toma y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Ya ves que no.

—Señor Leon que bueno que está aquí — dice emocionado mi pequeño dándole la mano a mi ex amante.

— ¿Donde esta Chris?

— Nos separamos hace unos diez minutos para cubrir más terreno.

— ¿Tienes forma de comunicarte con él? — a toda respuesta, el solo me entrega su teléfono.

— Llámalo — rápidamente marcó el número.

— Chris, estamos en la sala de máquinas de la zona norte de la isla, ¿Dónde estás?

— _Llegando a la zona sur, podemos encontrarnos en los ductos de_... — la llamada se cortó, veo el teléfono y la palabra sin señal aparece en él.

— El teléfono está muerto — le comento a Leon mientras saco el teléfono de Logan, también está sin señal.

— Tendremos que intentar salir y buscar otro medio de comunicación.

— Bien, tu ve adelante, Aarón tú iras detrás de Leon y yo iré detrás de ti, así estarás protegido.

— Si mami.

Cruzamos varias salas, y seguíamos sin señal de Chris o algún enemigo.

— Esto es sumamente raro, pareciera que no hay ni una persona en todas estas zonas.

— Tienes razón Ada, es muy raro — veo el lugar donde nos encontramos: una pequeña cabina, pero fuera de ella una gran sala con varios contenedores, veo en uno de los monitores de seguridad de la cabina, más de 30 Javos con Maya a la cabeza se acercan rápidamente a la sala, ubico un ducto de ventilación.

—Leon, sube allí con Aarón y salgan de aquí, yo los detendré un tiempo.

—¿Qué? no te pienso dejar sola — dice como si acabara de decir una locura, tomándome del brazo.

—No me harán nada, mi prioridad es que Aarón salga de este lugar.

—Ada, no me hagas dejarte nuevamente sola, la última vez que lo hice te perdí.

—Leon, no es momento para sentimentalismos.

—Mami ¿qué pasa?

—Aarón — me arrodillo a su altura — mama debe resolver un gran problema, así que tú irás con Leon y le harás caso en todo lo que él te diga — me levanto y miro a Leon — Si de verdad aún me amas como dices, entonces sacarás a mi hijo de aquí sano y salvo.

—Ada.

—No hay tiempo para discusiones — tomo a mi hijo lo abrazo y luego lo ayudo a subir por el ducto, cuando volteo hacia Leon me tomó de sorpresa robándome un rápido pero intenso beso, luego sin perder tiempo, trepa y sube al ducto, dejándome brevemente desorientada.

Momentos más tarde, escucho un gran alboroto: Los Javos han arribado a la sala, tomo mis armas y me preparo para enfrentar a Maya Peyton.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, eres toda una caja de sorpresas Ada, ¿Quieres decirme **dónde** has dejado a mi nieto?

—Él está totalmente fuera de tu alcance, psicópata — comento mientras le apunto con la Bowgun.

—¿Crees que con eso me detendrás?, sigues siendo una niña optimista, te daré crédito por ello **. L** ucharé contigo mano a mano, sin ningún tipo de armas, si me ganas, dejaré que el orangután de tu esposo salga con vida de aquí — trato de no mostrarme sorprendida — Si, sé que te cásate con Chris Redfield, aun no entiendo que viste en ese hombre, yo habría elegido para ti al guapo Agente Kennedy.

—Ahora resulta que te preocupas por mi vida. Perdiste ese derecho cuando me abandonaste y me dejaste sola.

—Deja el parloteo Ada, y demuéstrame lo que sabes — pongo la Bowgun en el suelo al lado de las demás armas.

—Será todo un gusto darte una lección, mamá…

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _CHRIS_**

—Hace más de quince minutos que perdí la comunicación con Ada, se que esta con León y Aaron. De camino hacia este lugar, avise a la BSAA, pero llegarán en aproximadamente 3 horas. Claire y Carlos, están dentro del yate a la espera de cualquier señal para sacarnos de aquí.

Entro a una sala, escucho unos ruidos provenientes del ducto de aire, a punto dispuesto a disparar a lo que sea que salga de allí

—No dispares — escucho desde adentro del ducto.

—¿Leon? — pregunto mientras veo caer la rejilla y Kennedy asomarse por la misma.

 **—** **Papá** — chilla una voz conocida.

—¿Aarón? — mi pequeño rápidamente se asoma, me pongo debajo del ducto y recibo a mi hijo que se deja caer. Al recibirlo me abraza muy fuerte.

—¿Dónde está Ada?

—Me dio ventaja para poder sacar a su hijo, está peleando contra Maya.

—¿La dejaste sola con esa loca?

—Solo por un momento, ya que Aarón está contigo, puedo ir a ayudarla - diciendo esto desapareció por el ducto.

—León, León, rayos.

—¿Mami va a estar bien?

—Si lo va a estar, vamos te llevaré con la tía Claire y luego buscaré a mamá.

El camino de regreso se me hace corto, además de que no consigo a absolutamente nadie en toda la zona. Los guardias que derribamos Leon y yo, continúan en donde los dejamos. Llego rápido a la salida, una vez fuera vuelvo a tener señal en mi teléfono. Así que me comunico con Claire, en menos de cinco minutos llegan a la orilla.

—Chris, ¿dónde está Ada y León? — pregunta mi hermana, mientras ayuda a subir a Aarón.

—Aun dentro, regresaré a buscarlos.

—Voy contigo — dice ella tomando un bolso y sacando una mágnum. 45.

—Claire, no quédate aquí.

—Iré contigo te guste o no. No eres el único que le interesa Ada, Carlos cuidará bien de Aarón.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _ADA_**

El sabor metálico de la sangre, inundaba mis sentidos **.** **Tumbada** en el piso, veo como esa psicópata se acerca a mí, y sin poder evitarlo, me da una patada en las costillas, haciéndome rodar unos metros más allá. Los Javos nos han dejado solas, por órdenes de su jefa.

—Lamento mucho haberte dejado en manos de otros Ada, pero no tuve opción, James te odiaba por ser hija de Wong, de otro modo te habría enseñado muchas cosas.

—¿Y ser una sociópata con complejos de reina? no gracias Maya.

— Quiero preguntarte algo, ¿me odias por haberte dejado cuando eras una niña? O ¿por haber atacado la escuela de tu hijo?

— ¿Acaso importa?

—Como toda madre, me importa mucho la opinión de mi única hija.

—Te queda muy grande ese título.

—Claro, tu eres una madre en toda regla para Aarón, y una esposa perfecta para Redfield, una mujer ideal. Te contaré un secreto Ada, en las últimas horas, ¿no te has preguntado cómo tu ex amante, descubrió donde te ocultabas? — ante mi cara de sorpresa ella continuó — yo hice llegar un informe muy detallado a Helena Harper sobre tu paradero, y como perrita faldera, fue **corriendo** a darle las noticias a tu querido Leon.

—Eres una miserable.

—También deberías saber que lamento mucho que perdieras ese bebé, cuando mis hombres te acorralaron en el callejón con el guapo rubio **. S** i tú no hubieras comportado hostil, quizás ese bebé estuviera hoy con nosotros.

—Maldita infeliz — dije escupiendo sangre. Todo lo que me pasó fue culpa de Maya.

—y ahí está el espíritu indomable de tu padre Ada. Ya es tiempo de que colabores conmigo, te guste o no.

Lo que ocurrió luego, me dejó un poco desconcertada: volvió a golpearme fuertemente en la cabeza, luego una flecha impactó el pecho de Maya **. El** la lo tomó sin inmutarse, seguidamente explotó envolviéndola en una nube de humo que la apartó unos cuantos metros **. M** ientras esto ocurría, unos fuertes brazos me levantaron, y sacaron rápidamente del lugar, mientras todo a mi alrededor se volvía negro.

.

.

.

Percibo muchos movimientos bruscos, detonaciones de armas, con su respectivo olor a pólvora, además de unos protectores brazos que me sostienen con fuerza. Aun mareada, antes de abrir los ojos, llevo una mano a mi cabeza.

— Bienvenida al mundo, Bella Durmiente — unos ojos grises que conozco muy bien, me observan con ternura y amor, rápidamente se desvían hacia otro lado — Claire la granada, ¡ahora!

La detonación no se hizo esperar, mientras mi compañero sentimental corría al lado contrario a toda velocidad, aun sin intenciones de soltarme, en pocos minutos llegamos a una sala.

— Creo que ya puedo caminar Chris — comento al ver la mirada de Leon y Claire.

— ¿Segura? ¿no te sientes mareada? — la preocupación se marcaba en su rostro, lo mire directamente a los ojos, enseguida me bajo de sus brazos, la menor de los Redfield se acercó a mí, entregándome una AB-50, como la que utilicé hace varios años en China, además de varias granadas y una escopeta.

— Bien, solo tenemos diez minutos para salir de aquí, antes de que la isla sea bombardeada.

—¿Bombardeada?

—La BSAA, clasifico la isla extremadamente peligrosa, así que será erradicada, y solo tenemos poco tiempo para salir.

—Pero aún nos falta cruzar este pasillo hacia la salida — comentó la pelirroja avanzando hacia la puerta — y creo que va ser un poco difícil.

También me acerco y veo a través del pequeño vidrio: Javos, Napads, y Lickers, se extendían por el largo pasillo.

—Ya que recuerdas quien eres, creo que esto debe volver a tus manos — la menor de los Redfield me entrega una especie de arma, que en el pasado formó parte de mi equipo vital, desde que escape de Raccoon City: mi pistola garfio.

—Gracias Claire.

Al abrir la puerta, Claire y yo avanzamos con granadas cegadoras y explosivas, mientras Chris y León nos apoyan con la escopeta y el rifle de francotirador, una vez que despejamos el camino salimos a toda velocidad.

Claire y León llegan primero a la puerta que nos separa de la salida; mientras tanto Chris es atacado por una Bow, utilizo la escopeta para repeler el ataque del monstruo, este se tambalea y aprovechó el momento para utilizar mi pistola gancho, no sin antes que mi esposo me tomara de la cintura, así rápidamente llegamos a la puerta donde Claire cierra el mecanismo para detener a todos los enemigos al menos por el momento.

Corremos hasta la orilla de la isla y vemos el oscuro mar.

—Tenemos menos de tres minutos - comentó Chris viendo su reloj.

—No no veo a Carlos por ningún lado, tendremos que saltar si no queremos morir en la explosión — exclamó León. vemos en el cielo varios aviones a punto de disparar contra la Isla donde aún nos encontramos.

—Tendremos que saltar tenemos menos de 30 segundos — un estruendo a nuestras espaldas nos sorprendió la puerta que contenía a las aberraciones ha salido de sus cimientos.

—Es hora de mojarnos — comentó la pelirroja. Lanzamos entre todos granadas explosivas y saltamos hacia el mar mientras nos alejábamos nadando lo más rápido posible, las detonaciones contra la Isla no se hicieron esperar. Tuvimos que esperar en las aguas heladas durante al menos 15 minutos mientras que Carlos llegó con el yate.

—¿Me extrañaron? — comentó el Latino dándole la mano a Claire, luego subí, seguida de Chris y por último Leon. Aarón se abalanzo sobre mí y su papá.

—Mami, papi — los tres nos reunimos en un gran abrazo familiar, de reojo veo la triste mirada de Leon...

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _CHRIS_**

La luna se refleja brillante en la superficie del agua, Aarón se encuentra abrazado de mí y las piernas sobre su madre, los tres cubiertos con una frazada sobre nuestros hombros.

—Conseguí una especie de diario o informe que hablaba sobre la vida de Maya, de una manera retorcida, también me incluye a mí y a mi padre — comenta Ada sacando un teléfono, busca entre los archivos del mismo y me lo enseña

 _Maya_ _Peyton_

 _-Nació el 7 de febrero de 1950_

 _-Maya a los 18 años conoció a James Wong en 1968._

 _-Conoció a James Marcus quien tenía 50 años._

 _-Maya estudiaba medicina._

 _-En 1972 obtuvo un postgrado._

 _-James Marcus le otorga trabajo en Umbrella._

 _-Marcus le inoculó ciertos patógenos a Maya, para fortalecer su sistema inmunológico._

 _-La hija de Maya, Ada nació en 1974; Maya tenía 24 años. Los patógenos de Maya fueron transmitidos a su hija._

 _-En 1968 Marcus ganó el puesto de Director de Investigaciones y fue asignado como jefe de la Umbrella Corporation Management Training Facility en las Montañas Arklay._

 _-En 1977, con la llegada de William Birkin y de Albert Wesker, James Marcus decidió que daría el siguiente paso en su investigación._

 _-Secretamente construyó un laboratorio en una isla de América del Sur, esta isla fue sugerencia de su aprendiz y musa Maya Peyton._

 _-En Febrero de 1978, Marcus consiguió crear el T-virus combinando ADN de sanguijuelas con el Virus Progenitor. Ese año el centro fue cerrado. Dejando a Marcus trabajando por su cuenta en el edificio, mientras que William y Albert fueron trasladados al cercano Laboratorio Arklay._

 _-Todos pensaban que Marcus estaba confinado al centro de investigación, cuando en realidad trabajaba en el laboratorio de la isla._

 _-En 1983, por fin logró convencer a Maya, de ser parte de su experimento, entre ambos idearon un plan._

 _-Un terrible accidente de tránsito, donde murió Wong, el padre de Ada._

 _-Maya "murió" en 1983 tenía 33 años - Ada tenía 9 años_

 _-James Marcus llevó a Maya al laboratorio de la Isla, la sometió a un sueño inducido, y empezó a experimentar con ella, empezando con el Virus - T_

 _-Marcus siguió de cerca la vida de la hija de Maya: Ada, pues estaba casi seguro que la niña tenía anticuerpos transmitidos por su madre._

 _-En 1988, Marcus fue tomado por sorpresa por unos soldados del Servicio de Seguridad de Umbrella, que lo mataron a tiros en medio de un experimento._

 _-Los colaboradores de Marcus, continuaron experimentando con Maya, tenían suficiente dinero para hacer todas las investigaciones puesto que antes las acciones y demás estaban a nombre de Maya Marcus, puesto que antes de que fuera inducida al sueño, ella se casó con Marcus._

 _-En 1998, Ada va a su primera misión en Raccoon City, y durante su estadía, William Birkin la infecta, pero ella no muta, debido a que tiene los anticuerpos de su madre. Esto fue cuando Birkin los ataco a ella y a Leon cuando bajaban al laboratorio secreto de Umbrella._

—¡Vaya!, es muy específico — se lo pasó a Claire y ella a Leon.

—Tienes razón Ada, ¡es retorcido! — comenta la pelirroja.

—Hay algo más, Maya me confesó… que ella fue quien envió a los agentes que nos persiguieron aquella vez en el callejón.

—¿Ella fue la culpable de todo lo que nos pasó? — exclamó Leon levantándose alterado.

—Sí, ella inicio todo — Leon se va al otro lado del yate, Claire lo sigue; por un momento pensé que Ada iría tra de él, sin embargo, busca refugio del frío, poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho, paso mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros quedando así los tres unidos.

—Quiero llegar a casa, y que nuestras vidas continúen tal y como eran antes de que Leon volviera a remover el pasado.

—¿No te alegras de que él haya vuelto y también tu memoria?

—Lo único bueno de todo esto es que haya vuelto mi memoria, y sé que me ocultaste cosas, por mi propio bien. Respecto a Leon, no hay nada que hacer, hace mucho tiempo que me perdió y él debe resignarse a ello.

Momentos más tarde, veo que mi esposa se quedó dormida, pero mi hijo está despierto.

—Aaron, ¿porque no intentas dormir un poco? aún falta para llegar.

—Es que no tengo sueño. Papi, ¿porque el señor Leon beso a mi mamá como tú?

—¿Cuando pasó eso? — el pulso y el corazón, de repente se me aceleraron como si estuviera corriendo una maratón.

—Cuando mi mami me empujo al hueco del techo, vi al Señor Leon besar a mami. Después el subió conmigo.

—Espera aquí con tu madre — con cuidado me levanto dejando a Ada sobre el asiento; Aun está dormida, rápidamente me dirijo al otro lado del yate en busca de Leon Kennedy.

Lo veo hablando con mi hermana, con esa sonrisa perfecta que está a punto de ser historia. Rápidamente llego hasta donde está el ex de mi esposa y sin mediar palabra lo golpeo haciendo que aterrice en el piso del yate...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Estimados lectores debo agradecer el apoyo que le dieron a esta historia que en un principio fue prevista para un capitulo, ya debo decir que solo queda otro capitulo y el respectivo Epilogo.

Gracias infinitas mi querida Beta Hermana de Chocolate Addie Redfield, por su gran colaboración y ayuda en mis loqueras.

También al resto de mis hermanas Frozenheart7, GeishaPax, Light of Moon 12. Las quiero mucho chiquillas.

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y nos unamos a la campaña de #ChrisLePartiraLaCaraALeon. o pero solo en este fic.

Nos Leemos


	9. El Final del Camino

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM._

 _Chris Redfield, luego de ver morir a Ada en el portaviones, ve algo que lo hará cambiar de opinión sobre la Dama de Rojo – Universo alterno de RE6 – Wongfield._

Gracias infinitas mi querida Beta Hermana de Chocolate **Addie Redfield** , por ser quien me apoyo hasta el final de esta historia con esta pareja tan particular. Por favor pasen por su perfil aquí en FF. sus historias son maravillosas.

También a mis Hermanas Malvadas **Frozenheart7, GeishaPax, Light of Moon 12**. Las quiero mucho chiquillas.

Y no podian faltar todos aquellos que siguieron esta historia hasta el final.

 _ **GRACIAS**_

* * *

 **Fanfic** **:** ** _Amores Prohibidos_**

 ** _Capítulo 9: El Final del Camino._**

 ** _Note algo extraño en su mirar._**

 ** _Ya no llevaba ese brillo en sus ojos cuando me veía._**

 ** _Se me nubló el alma,_**

 ** _llovió después._**

 ** _CLAIRE_**

Mientras navegamos hacia Río de Janeiro, Leon me comentaba como durante todo este tiempo, estuvo investigando acerca del paradero de Ada, muchas veces pensó que tal vez la espía había muerto en alguna misión. En parte me sentí algo culpable porque siempre supe dónde estaba ella y jamás le dije a Leon que Chris era el esposo de ella. Volví a fijar mi vista hacia el océano, cuando Leon me sorprendió con una pregunta:

—¿Tienes algo con Carlos? — preguntó con su gran sonrisa.

—¿Es tan obvio?

—Los dos no dejan de darse miradas muy evidentes.

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más, Chris apareció de la nada y golpeo a Leon haciendo que cayera en el suelo del yate.

—¡Chris! Para — grite para que se detuviera, pero mi hermano parecía poseído, lo seguía golpeando contra el suelo del yate, Leon en un momento reacciono y lo golpeo en sus partes bajas haciendo que parara y logró sacárselo de encima, rápidamente se levantó también Chris, me coloque inmediatamente delante de él para evitar que volviera a golpear al rubio.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa Redfield? — grito Leon.

—¡Tú eres lo que pasa Kennedy! Desde que llegaste solo haz traído problemas a mi familia. Mi hijo te vio besando a mi esposa — al escuchar esto deje sostener a Chris que esta vez sacó su cuchillo y se fue sobre Leon, este al ver el arma filosa, también sacó el suyo.

— Esta no es la manera Chris, eso solo fue un desliz.

—Uno que no permitiré que vuelvas a hacer — allí lo atacó, el rubio haciendo alarde de su agilidad lo esquivo y trato de alejarse, evidentemente no quería hacerle daño, pero Chris estaba colérico.

—¡Vamos! ¡Pelea Kennedy! — grito volviendo a lanzarse contra él. Yo corrí en busca de ayuda, al llegar al timón del Yate, Carlos me pregunto exaltado:

—¿Qué son todos esos gritos, Claire?

—Chris y Leon, se están peleando, hay que detenerlos — Carlos de inmediato detuvo la nave y ambos corrimos hacia donde estaban los peleadores. Chris tenía una cortada en la mejilla derecha, mientras Leon tenía un corte en el brazo izquierdo. Cuando mi compañero estaba por intervenir se escuchó un disparo que hizo que todos quedaran paralizados. Era Ada.

—¡O se detienen ahora, o los detengo dándole a cada uno! — pronunció con una voz sumamente peligrosa que haría retroceder a cualquiera — Chris, él se pasó de la raya, pero eso no justifica que te comportes así con tu hijo aquí presente.

Ahí fue cuando todos nos dimos cuenta de que Aarón estaba detrás de Ada, ella bajó el arma se acercó a ambos hombres miro a Leon y le tocó el brazo que goteaba sangre.

.

.

.

 ** _CHRIS_**

—Vas a estar bien — dijo Ada mientras le tocaba el brazo a Leon. No sé si hacerme el tonto o armar un escándalo, así que doy media vuelta y me alejo de ahí. Casi enseguida unas suaves manos toman las mías. Al levantar la vista unos hermosos ojos verdes jade me devuelven la mirada.

—¿Creíste que te dejaría solo? — toca mi mejilla — Tú eres mi esposo Chris — enseguida ella me lleva dentro del camarote del Yate.

—Pensé que lo habías elegido a él.

—¿Ves esto? — dijo ella tomando mi mano y señalando nuestros anillos de boda — te elegí a ti, ¿acaso no recuerdas el primer regalo de cumpleaños que me diste? — sentí como de inmediato todos los colores se me subieron a la cara, nunca tuvimos tiempo de hablar sobre esa vez, y luego de que ella perdió la memoria, no me atrevía a hacerle el amor como se lo hice aquella vez. Sin mediar palabra me besó apasionadamente, como aquella primera vez en el gimnasio, yo la tomo entre mis brazos, mi asiática se sujeta de mi cuello. Cuando la falta de oxígeno es inevitable, ambos descansamos reposando sobre nuestras frentes.

— Por un momento creí que te ibas a ir — ella con un tono un poco ya cansado me contesta.

—Recuerdas eso que dijimos, ¿Cómo era? Ahh sí: hasta que la muerte nos separe, y no tengo intenciones de morir ni quedar viuda. Christopher Redfield, deja de comportarte como un adolescente celopata. O voy a patear tu trasero cuando lleguemos a casa.

—¡Esa es mi chica! — sin dejarla pensar la volví a besar…

Unos momentos más tarde, Ada se separa de mí mirando hacia la puerta, alguien nos observa, me doy vuelta, ambos miramos el intruso, de inmediato nos sonrojamos: es nuestro pequeño hijo que nos mira con curiosidad. Sin decir nada, lo tomamos de la mano y algo avergonzados salimos con él hacia el exterior. Allí nos cruzamos con Leon, la tensión en el aire es tremenda, pero antes que alguno pudiera decir nada, Aarón dice algo que llama la atención de todos:

—¿Qué es eso que viene ahí? — comenta él señalando hacia el mar, todos miramos hacia el punto que señalaba el pequeño: una embarcación con una mujer vestida de blanco y aspecto oriental nos persigue a toda velocidad: es Maya Peyton. De inmediato buscamos nuestras armas mientras Carlos maneja a toda velocidad.

—¡Sujétense todos!

—HQ, aquí el comandante Chris Redfield, Maya Peyton, sigue viva, repito Maya Peyton sigue viva, y nos persigue, intentaremos desviarla para que no llegue a la ciudad – mientras tanto Ada le apunta con un lanzamisiles.

—Lo siento, pero yo ya enterré a mi madre, tu solo eres un despojo – expresó en voz alta mientras disparaba dándole justo en el blanco, haciendo que la nave volara por los aires.

—Espero que ahora si descanse en paz – comente con cierto alivio. De repente unos enormes tentáculos hacen estremecer el yate. Carlos detiene la nave para evitar que el motor se funda y viene hacia donde estamos con una escopeta en la mano.

Haciendo alarde de una gran agilidad, Maya aparece en la nave: aún lleva puesto su vestido blanco, pero su piel se ha puesto gris brillante, sus ojos verdes resaltaban de su rostro, y de su espalda sobresalen dos enormes tentáculos.

—¡Al fin la familia está reunida! – exclamó mientras nos miró a todos con una sonrisa diabólica.

—Tú no eres parte de esta familia Maya.

—Querida niña, soy tu madre y me debes respeto.

—¿Y si mejor te pongo una bala en la cabeza querida suegra? – le apunto con mi magnum directo a la cara. Ella solo se ríe como maniática.

—No eres digno de mi hija Redfield. – sin pensarlo le disparó, los demás también le disparan, pero ella lo esquiva con gran destreza, y saca algo de su vestido, allí todos detenemos los disparos.

—Esta pequeña cajita, hará tic tac, y un gran boom a menos que Ada se vaya conmigo, ¡ahora!

—¡Vete al Infierno Maya! — Grito Leon, logrando derribarla y ambos caen por la borda.

—Leon — grita Ada, yo la sujeto para que no salte detrás de él.

Unos segundos más tarde, una gran detonación mueve toda el agua y sacude el yate violentamente. Carlos usa un reflector para buscar en el agua. Los segundos pasan y no vemos nada en las oscuras aguas: todo parecía indicar que Leon Kennedy y Maya Peyton habían desaparecido en las aguas del mar Caribe.

.

.

.

 ** _ADA_**

La tranquilidad del océano me causa una gran agonía, esto solo puede confirmar nuestras sospechas sobre que Leon no sobrevivió a la explosión. Puede que ya no sienta el amor que le tuve años atrás, pero sigue siendo parte importante de mi vida, él no merece una muerte así.

Chris sigue sin querer soltar mi mano, cree que si lo hace me lanzaré al mar a buscar a mi ex amante. Él me conoce muy bien, porque de no sostenerme ya me habría lanzado a buscarlo. La voz d e Claire, nos saca de nuestra ensoñación.

— ¡Allá!, creo que es él – señala un bulto que flota a la deriva unos cuantos metros más allá de la embarcación. Carlos enfoco el reflector hacia el lugar que indicaba Claire, como si fuera un fantasma el cuerpo de Leon flotaba a la deriva. Sin detenerme a pensarlo, me zambullí al mar para subirlo, en cuanto lo alcancé estaba sumamente frio, y temí lo peor. No me percate de la presencia de Chris, hasta que estuvo a mi lado en el agua, entre los dos lo arrastramos al Yate, Claire y Carlos lo ayudaron a subir.

—¡No está respirando! – exclamó mi cuñada, sin perder tiempo empieza a hacerle RCP, yo miro casi sin esperanzas, Leon se ve demasiado pálido, empiezan a verse moretones en su rostro, cuello y manos. Estoy temblando, no sé si es por el frío o por la preocupación, Chris toma mi mano. Cuando creo que todo está perdido, Leon reacciona tosiendo muy fuerte mientras expulsa un poco el agua que tragó.

—HQ, solicito que un equipo médico nos espere en el puerto, uno de mi equipo necesita asistencia médica. — mientras Chris habla, su hermana le coloca una frazada a Leon para mantener el calor corporal. Yo sigo paralizada en el mismo sitio, son demasiadas emociones juntas incluso para mí.

—Ven a sentarte Ada — dice mi fortachón mientras pone una frazada sobre mis hombros y me guía a uno de los asientos del Yate; Aarón se acerca a Leon:

—¡Gracias por salvarnos!, Señor Leon.

—No fue nada Campeón; Por tu madre, ¡daría mi vida sin pensarlo!

.

.

.

 ** _CHRIS_**

Al llegar a tierra firme, Leon es trasladado a una clínica privada en Río, el resto de nosotros también nos revisan en la clínica para constatar que estamos bien. Nos indican que Leon tiene varias costillas rotas, pero que está estable y saldrá de esta sin problemas. Claire y Carlos se quedan en la clínica con Leon, por si necesita algo. Mientras Ada, Aarón y yo vamos a casa; vemos los destrozos internos de la casa, pero al menos la puerta principal está en su lugar, decidimos dormir los tres en la habitación principal, mi pequeño no quiere separarse de nosotros. Y no lo culpo luego de todo lo que ha pasado.

Observo a mi bella durmiente, sigue siendo tan misteriosa y hermosa como el día en que la conocí, tengo que admitir que el pensar que ella pudiera dejarme y volver con Leon, me perturbó, y al saber que él la beso me hizo perder los estribos, sin embargo, ella está aquí conmigo y nuestro hijo. Aunque estaba muy preocupada por el cuándo se lanzó al mar a rescatarlo, no se quedó con él y eso me reconforta y alivia.

La mañana siguiente, sin decir nada la lleve al centro médico donde esta Leon, a pesar de todo sé que ella se preocupa por su salud, seguramente necesita hablar con él, durante la noche, pensé mucho el asunto me coloque en su lugar, llegando a la conclusión de que ambos deben finiquitar sus asuntos pendientes para poder avanzar y continuar sus caminos.

—Creo que debo entrar sola Chris — comentó ella, colocando una mano sobre mi pecho, frente a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Leon; antes de entrar me proporcionó un casto beso en los labios, dio media vuelta y entró cerrando la puerta tras ella, sin embargo, no pude evitar quedarme pegado a la puerta, debía escuchar lo que ambos tenían que decir…

.

.

.

 ** _ADA_**

—¿Cómo te sientes Leon? —pregunte apenas entré, mi ex amante se encontraba sobre la cama, estaba muy pálido, además de varios moretones se asomaban en su cuello, brazos, parte del rostro.

—¡Como si me hubiera explotado una bomba!

—Veo que aun conservas tu sarcasmo.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian, Mariposa.

—Hay otras que si Leon, ya nadie me llama así.

—Sabes que soy especial, tu siempre serás mi mariposa. — camino hacia su cama y tomó asiento en la silla que está al lado de él.

—Creo que debemos hablar sobre lo que nos pasó.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

—Debemos hacerlo para que podamos cerrar ese capítulo y poder avanzar — ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, respire profundo y tome nuevamente la palabra — ¿Por qué te fuiste ese día?

—Supongo que nuestra perdida me afectó más de lo que creí, no pensé en lo que tú estabas sintiendo en ese momento, así que solo me alejé de todo, inclusive de ti. Luego de que despegó el avión me di cuenta de mi estupidez, apenas llegue tome un vuelo de regreso a casa, llegue al día siguiente en la tarde, pero ya te habías ido.

—Te esperé hasta esa mañana siguiente, creí que volverías en cualquier momento, pero esa mañana vi que no habías regresado y fue cuando desaparecí.

—Si tú hubieras esperado un poco más, o yo hubiese llegado un poco antes, ¿estaríamos juntos?

—No lo sé Leon, quizás tu y yo no estábamos destinados a ser. — no pude detener mi lengua cuando ya había soltado la oración — Sabes, te perdiste mi amor, y yo te estaba amando.

—Perdí lo que muchos no han logrado, no he podido hallar la felicidad, esa que tanto deseaba contigo Ada. — luego de un silencio incómodo para ambos, él me sorprendió con su pregunta:

—¿Eres feliz con él?

—Sí, soy feliz, él no solo me dio un hijo al que amo más que a mi vida, me salvó de un abismo, me enseñó una forma diferente de amar, fue mi apoyo y mi guía durante mi amnesia. Y antes de que lo preguntes, si estoy enamorada de Chris Redfield, hasta cierto punto agradezco que las cosas entre tú y yo se hayan dado, sino, no habría descubierto al verdadero hombre de mi vida.

—Varias veces pensé que habías muerto, jamás pasó por mi cabeza que te habías casado, mucho menos que fuera con Chris y de paso que tuvieran un hijo.

—Si hace siete años me hubiesen dicho que viviría en Brasil al lado de Christopher Redfield, habría dicho que ni en un millón de años.

—Creo que solo me queda hacerte una pregunta, ¿podemos al menos ser amigos, y que tu esposo no quiera matarme?

—Claro que podemos ser amigos, y mientras mantengas tu distancia, mi esposo no te matara. De hecho, podrías venir al próximo cumpleaños de Aarón y trae a Helena Harper.

—¿Helena? — pregunto notablemente confundido.

—Lo que recuerdo es que ella estaba enamorada de ti, y si trabaja para ti, debe ser por algo.

—¡Eso explicaría muchas cosas! — comento más para sí mismo, que para mí.

—En serio que los hombres son lentos.

—Bien amiga, seguiré tu consejo — comentó mientras me daba la mano…

Luego de aclarar mi situación con Leon, tuve que salir un momento a despachar a Chris, a quien sorprendí escuchando detrás de la puerta, la conversación se extendió durante el resto del día, en la que ambos nos contamos anécdotas de esos cinco largos años en que no supimos el uno del otro, pudimos ver que por primera vez ambos congeniamos como buenos amigos, y surgió un sentimiento nuevo entre los dos: amor fraternal.

Cuando a Leon lo dieron de alta, de inmediato quiso volver a Estados Unidos, así que Claire, Carlos, Aarón, Chris y yo, lo despedimos antes de abordar su avión de vuelta a casa, con la promesa de reunirnos próximamente…

Chris y yo, decidimos tomarnos unos días de vacaciones, en Bariloche, Argentina, para variar un poco el ambiente caribeño al que estamos acostumbrados, mientras Claire se queda con Aarón y Carlos en casa.

Llegamos a este bello lugar, muy diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados a ver; luego de comunicarnos con Claire, y hablar con Aarón, quien solo dijo: "Diviértanse"; ambos nos relajamos, es la primera vez que nos separamos tanto tiempo de nuestro hijo.

Después de un interesante momento en el baño, nos vestimos para la cena que tenemos reservada, la misma es frente a un gran ventanal que nos muestra el ambiente nevado, como una postal de navidad, Champagne especial, música de fondo que armoniza con el entorno. Todo parece salido de un cuento de hadas, me río cuando este pensamiento cruza por mi cabeza.

—¿Porque la risa?

—Nunca pensé que yo, Ada Wong, espía y agente secreto, pudiera estar así, con un hijo espectacular, y casada con Christopher Redfield. ¡Me parece tan irreal!

—Yo pienso que has tenido una vida dura desde antes de nacer, y al final tienes un buen karma.

—¿Tu eres mi Karma Fortachón?

—¡Si lo quieres ver así! — dice regalándome una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

La cena fue exquisita, y el champagne sublime, ambos a pesar del frío ambiente del centro de esquí, la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos, nos llevaba a otra dirección...

Ya es más de media noche, estoy exhausta sobre el pecho de mi esposo, su respiración está acelerada como la mía, ambos nos hemos vuelto a entregar el uno al otro, con pasión y lujuria desbocada; por alguna razón viene a mi mente, como fue la primera vez que vi a mi actual esposo:

—Ahora que lo pienso, la primera vez que nos vimos, fue en el portaviones, cuando salías del ascensor y me perseguiste pensando que era Carla.

—Cierto, pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿por dónde rayos te metiste?

—Mientras peleabas contra el ejército de Carla, yo les pase por encima por los ductos de ventilación.

—Agradezco que no se me haya ocurrido mirar hacia el techo, pues quizás habría cometido la estupidez más grande de mi vida, y no me hubiera enterado.

—Y yo agradezco que haya sido así, ¡mi amado Fortachón! — me acerco a sus labios.

—¡Mi amada Bella Durmiente! — y ambos nos sumergimos en las redes del amor, la pasión y la lujuria…

 ** _Fin…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

.

.

Y colorin colorado, esta historia ha acabado, bueno aun les debo el epilogo, tienen que saber que paso al final con Leon y Helena, ademas de Claire y Carlos, seguro con estos dos no se lo esperaban.

Aby Morales: HOLA...Ash me impresione al enterarme de que Leon beso a Ada y el pequeño Aaron le fue a decir su padre, uh pobre Leon si pasa y como leí QUE CHRIS LE PARTIRA LA CARA A LEON jejejeje, fue un buen capitulo

Saludos. Nos leemos

R= Si ese Leon es un loquillo, ¿como va a besar a Ada frente a su hijo?, bueno si un poco mas y lo manda al otro mundo. Gracias por llegar hasta el final de esta locura.

GeishaPax: Te dije que lo del niño era lo ideal! Lo sabía! Jajajaja ahora espero con ganas el duelo de golpes :') amé el capítulo. Besos.

R= Hermana, si lo del niño fue genial, creo que te gustara el encuentro entre Chris y Leon. jajajaja, Y luego Ada los pone en su sitio. Gracias por todas tus recomendaciones. Toma un chocolate light.

 ** _¡Nos Leemos y Chocolates para todos!_**


	10. Epílogo

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM._

 _Chris Redfield, luego de ver morir a Ada en el portaviones, ve algo que lo hará cambiar de opinión sobre la Dama de Rojo – Universo alterno de RE6 – Wongfield._

 _Gracias infinitas a la Hermandad del Mal:_

 _ **Addie Redfield, Frozenheart7, GeishaPax, Light of Moon**_ _12\. Las quiero Chicas_

Fanfic: _**Amores Prohibidos**_

 _ **Epílogo**_

 _Un año después…_

 _5 de agosto de 2021 – Rio de Janeiro, Brasil_

 _ **ADA**_

—¡Vamos señoras! Háganlo con fuerza — exclamo con dureza, mientras que algunas de las mujeres, saltan del susto — Si llegan a estar acorraladas, su agresor no será delicado.

Mientras continúo la clase, escucho como suenan las campanas de la puerta y un guapo rubio de ojos azules de infarto, atraviesa la puerta, haciendo que varias de las mujeres lo vean como si quisieran que él las atacara.

—Bien señoras, ha terminado la clase, ya saben que nos veremos dentro de un mes. — tomo una toalla para secar el sudor, mientras mis alumnas toman sus cosas y se dirigen a la salida, y al hacerlo casi devoran a mi invitado. Cuando sale la última, él se acerca a mí.

—Ahora sé cómo se siente un dulce de chocolate.

—Si un poco más y te comen vivo — ambos nos damos un gran abrazo — es un gusto volver a verte Leon.

—A mí también Ada — al separarnos toca un mechón de mi cabello — me gusta ese cambio, te sienta bien.

—¡Gracias! También me gusta, la idea fue de Claire. Según ella las mechas californianas en tono rojo me hacen ser parte de este lugar.

—¿Y ella como esta?

—Muy emocionada, ayer le hicieron el eco, tendrá una niña. Hablando de eso, ¿cómo está tu hija?

—Muy bien, Helena está con ella afuera.

—¿Por qué no las hiciste pasar?

—Es que ella le estaba dando el pecho.

—Bien, déjame recoger mis cosas y cerrar el local, para que vayamos a mi casa. — comento mientras recojo un par de cosas y apago las luces.

—Creo que mejor vamos al hotel, vinimos directo del aeropuerto. — dice él mientras también me ayuda a apagar las luces.

—Pues hiciste bien, ustedes tres se quedarán con nosotros.

—No queremos ser una molestia. — dice mientras sale del local y yo cierro la puerta.

—No es molestia, sé que es estar con un niño pequeño, y un hotel no es muy práctico. — entre los dos bajamos la reja de seguridad del local, y coloco los candados. — además es el cumpleaños de Aarón, se pondrá muy triste si no estás ahí.

Ambos caminamos hacia el auto aparcado en la acera, allí veo a Helena Harper, sosteniendo orgullosa a su hija de 5 meses, con cabello rubio cenizo como su padre.

—Es un gusto volver a verte Helena. — digo cuando ella baja la ventanilla.

—Igual Ada, estas muy cambiada a cómo te recuerdo — comenta ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Un hijo de 6 años y un esposo fortachón, hacen cambiar a cualquiera, por cierto, los tres se quedarán en mi casa hay espacio suficiente y fin de la discusión —finalicé cuando vi que iba a protestar.

En el camino le pido a Leon, que se detenga pues debo recoger el pastel de cumpleaños de mi hijo, al abordar el asiento de atrás con el pastel, Helena comienza la conversación.

—Es un hermoso pastel, todos Los Vengadores, ¿tu hijo tiene un héroe en especial?

—Eso es una pregunta difícil, el lunes era Hulk, el martes fue Spiderman, el miércoles fue Iron Man, ayer fue Thor, y hoy creo que es El Capitán América, así que lo más fácil es que todos sus héroes estén en un solo pastel.

—Vaya, se ve que es un niño muy enérgico. — comenta ella mirando a su hija con una sonrisa.

—Yo te recomiendo que disfrutes todos los pequeños momentos ahora que Deborah aun esta pequeña, los niños crecen muy rápido.

Al llegar a casa, le indico a Leon la cocina para que lleve el pastel, mientras llevo a Helena para que se acomode con la niña.

—Ada, debo hacerte una pregunta: ¿sigues enamorada de Leon? — la pregunta me agarró desprevenida, aunque era de esperarse.

—No, no lo estoy — respondí con total franqueza — es cierto que le tengo mucho cariño y afecto, y en el pasado si lo ame durante años, pero desde que estoy con Chris, mi mundo cambió totalmente, incluso antes de perder la memoria mis sentimientos hacia Leon ya eran diferentes, haberme cruzado con el Fortachón en ese portaviones fue la mejor casualidad de mi vida.

—¿Ustedes se conocieron en el portaviones?

—Sí, de hecho, la primera vez que me vio fue esa noche, él pensaba que era la responsable de todo y me persiguió por un buen rato, hasta que se encontró con Carla, luego él me rescato y desde allí, todo empezó a cambiar. — escucho la puerta de la entrada y recuerdo que mi esposo no estaba muy de acuerdo con que los Kennedy se quedaran en casa. Así que salgo para prevenir un enfrentamiento entre ambos hombres, Helena debe pensar lo mismo porque me sigue, al llegar a mitad de las escaleras vemos a ambos hombres dedicarse una intensa mirada.

—¡Redfield!

—¡Kennedy!

—Chris, ¡qué bueno que llegaste a casa! — digo cuando me interpongo entre ambos, y le distraigo dándole un rápido beso — recuerdas a Helena — comento mientras la señalo, ella va al encuentro y le da la mano.

—Claro que si la recuerdo, gracias por venir desde tan lejos.

—No es nada, además nos merecíamos un poco de calor tropical…

.

.

.

 _ **CHRIS**_

Ya entrada la noche, los invitados íntimos de la familia, se encontraban para celebrar el sexto cumpleaños de mi hijo. Aunque habían varios amigos de Aarón, él estaba encantado con la pequeña Deborah Kennedy, tanto que le estaba exigiendo a su tía Claire, que sacara a su hija de su vientre para que él pudiera jugar con ella.

—Tía, quiero jugar con Kamila, ¿Por qué no la sacas y así los dos tendremos el cumpleaños el mismo día?

—Aarón, eso no es así, ella aún no está completa, así que hay que esperar unos meses más. — comentó mi hermana mientras acariciaba su vientre.

—¡Yo quería que mi prima naciera hoy para conocerla y jugar con ella!

—Y la vas a conocer Aarón. — comento mi esposa.

—Mami, ¿Por qué tú y mi papá no me traen una hermana?

—¡Es una buena idea! — respondí sin pensarlo, en ese momento Ada quedó muda y pálida.

—Creo que eso no está entre sus planes Chris — respondió Helena, el resto de los presentes solo rieron del momento incómodo.

Al terminar la pequeña celebración, todos fueron a descansar, ya que al día siguiente Ada y yo, renovaríamos nuestros votos matrimoniales.

Estando en la cama, me encontraba sumamente distraído con un juego que Aarón descargo en mi teléfono, irónicamente era sobre eliminar zombies, tanto que no me percate que mi esposa estaba delante de mí con una bata diminuta y transparente, color vinotinto.

—¿Así que quieres que tengamos otro hijo? — comentó mientras se acuesta a mi lado.

—Sí, es una idea que traigo desde hace tiempo, pero no había tenido oportunidad de decírtelo.

—Te das cuenta que, a mi edad un embarazo es algo delicado. — dice a la vez que acaricia mi pecho.

—Lo sé, también sé que sería todo un reto volver a criar a un bebé, los pañales, los desvelos. — le doy un beso en la frente y continuo — Pero también me gustó ver tu vientre cobrar vida, ver nacer a un pequeño ser producto de la mujer que amo y mío.

—¿Quién eres y que rayos hiciste con mi esposo? — dice ella en tono de burla.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque tú eres un hombre machista y rara vez demuestras que eres un hombre enamorado. — dice incorporándose en la cama.

—¿Así que soy machista? — exclamó asombrado también incorporándome.

—Claro que sí, Christopher Redfield, cuando me pediste tener algo más que una amistad, parecía una orden militar, y cuando me pediste matrimonio, pusiste un anillo en mi mano, tuve que intuir que me estabas proponiendo matrimonio.

—Pero en tu cumpleaños fui romántico. — dije tratando de excusarme.

—Carlos fue quien te ayudo con eso. Pero no te preocupes, yo te amo así como eres Fortachón. — seguidamente me beso y luego me arrastro para dormir. Mañana sería un día ajetreado.

.

.

.

 _ **ADA**_

Después de mucho tiempo, me siento nerviosa, en pocas horas renovaré mis votos matrimoniales con Chris, esta vez nuestros amigos están aquí, también algunos familiares de Chris y Claire, además de una pequeña recepción, que la vez anterior no realizamos. En la habitación del salón se encuentran conmigo Claire, Jill Valentine, Sherry Birkin y Helena Harper.

—Tu cabello esta hermoso Ada — comentó Sherry.

—Gracias, eso es cortesía de Claire.

—Y tu vestido no se queda atrás, es hermoso, — exclamó Jill.

—En realidad es el mismo vestido que usó la primera vez que se casó con mi hermano, pero una amiga de Venezuela, lo modificó y ahora se ve totalmente diferente.

—Mami — dice Aarón entrando con cuidado a la habitación — el tío Carlos pregunta si puede entrar.

—Dile que si — En seguida mi hijo abre la puerta y entra mi primo.

—Por favor, díganme que están listas, Redfield me tiene al borde de un colapso nervioso, como si lo fueras a dejar en el altar.

—¿Quién diría que Chris Redfield estaría nervioso? — comentó Jill.

—No debería estarlo, ustedes ya están casados y con una linda familia. — exclamó Claire — voy a calmarlo un poco, y en diez minutos lo llevó al altar — Antes de salir le da un beso a Carlos.

—Vaya, que hermosa estas, prima — dice mientras se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la frente.

—Gracias Carlos, me alegra mucho que estés conmigo. Por cierto, ¿cuándo te casas con Claire?

—Ella dice que cuando Kamila tenga tres años. Ya se lo he pedido varias veces.

—Bueno, al menos ya dijo que sí.

Veinte minutos más tarde, me encontraba frente a la gran puerta de color marfil, Carlos a mi lado me sonríe y me toma del brazo, empieza a sonar la marcha nupcial y se abren las puertas.

A medida que avanzamos puedo ver muchos rostros conocidos y otros no tanto, hay unas cien personas en el recinto, por alguna extraña razón no puedo parar de sonreír a todos los que me miran, soy el centro de atención, cuando miro hacia el frente puedo ver el altar, a la izquierda mis damas de honor: Jill Valentine, Sherry Birkin, Helena Harper y Claire Redfield, a la derecha los acompañantes masculinos: Parker Lucianni, Jake Muller, y mi ex amante Leon Kennedy. En el centro del altar, el reverendo que nos casó la primera vez, mi hijo Aarón con los anillos sobre un bello cojín color crema, se ve realmente tierno con su pequeño esmoquin, y a su lado su versión adulta y añejada como el mejor vino, el hombre que me rescato varias veces y en todos los sentidos. Me mira con una sonrisa inmensa en su rostro. En cuanto llegamos al altar, Carlos toma mi mano y se la ofrece al hombre frente a nosotros.

—Espero que la sigas haciendo feliz, y la protejas como lo has hecho hasta ahora, te vuelvo a entregar a mi prima, mi hermana.

—Te juro que lo haré hasta mi último aliento. — dijo solemnemente al tomar mi mano, seguidamente me besa la mano y ambos nos ponemos al frente del reverendo.

—Queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos en este hermoso día, para renovar los votos matrimoniales de Christopher James y Ada Marie, ante Dios y los hombres.

.

.

.

 _ **CHRIS**_

Horas más tarde, la fiesta está en pleno apogeo, si algo he podido adoptar de Brasil, es su costumbre de celebrar. Cuando termina una canción en la que todos bailan y se dirigen a sus asientos, yo tomo el micrófono, es hora de hacerle un regalo especial a mi bella durmiente.

—Quiero agradecerles a todos por estar aquí, en esta ocasión especial — digo teniendo la atención de todos, mientras me dirijo al centro del salón — hoy he renovado mis votos matrimoniales, con mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, la madre de mi hijo, el amor de mi vida, esta vez nuestros amigos y familiares están aquí para celebrarlo. También debo decir que a veces ella me acusa de machista, ella dice que yo no soy capaz de demostrar que estoy enamorado. — ella solo me mira avergonzada, su cara esta del color rojo que tanto le gusta — pero bueno aquí voy a perder el machismo y el orgullo — le doy la señal a los chicos de la banda, ellos empiezan a tocar suavemente la guitarra y el piano — y dice así:

 _ **Me delata la mirada**_

 _ **¿Hacerme el tonto para qué?**_

 _ **Si a mí no me importa nada**_

 _ **Prefiero vivir y perder, que no haber vivido nada**_

 _ **Si te vas, quedaré en un dolor**_

 _ **Que jamás conocí**_

 _ **Tú me das las coordenadas**_

 _ **Yo solo quisiera saber, si estas enamorada**_

 _ **Te llevo tatuada en mi piel y en mi mente grabada**_

 _ **Si te vas, quedaré en un dolor**_

 _ **Que jamás conocí**_

 _ **Como arena en el viento**_

 _ **Sin brújulas sin direcciones, pisado y sediento**_

 _ **Lo mismo que ver un humano sin alma en el cuerpo**_

 _ **Si te vas, quedaré en un dolor que jamás conocí**_

En este momento todos en el salón me animan a seguir, acompañándome con las palmas, mi esposa tiene la mirada fija en mí, como si no hubiera más nadie en el salón que nosotros dos.

 _ **Andas en mi cabeza nena a todas horas**_

 _ **No sé cómo explicarte**_

 _ **el mundo me da vuelta tú me descontrolas**_

 _ **No paro de pensarte**_

 _ **Por ti me la paso imaginándote**_

 _ **Contigo me casé y por siempre te amé**_

 _ **Tú eres mi musa, eres mi letra, tu eres bien bonita**_

 _ **Eres el lado que me ahoga la melancolía**_

 _ **Cada palabra que conozco, mi filosofía**_

 _ **Me haces volar cada segundo con tu compañía.**_

 _ **Porque no hay nada como tú, no hay nadie como tú,**_

 _ **No hay nadie como tú, no hay nadie como tu.**_

 _ **No hay nadie como tú, no hay nadie como tu.**_

 _ **Andas en mi cabeza nena a todas horas.**_

 _ **No sé cómo explicarte**_

 _ **el mundo me da vuelta tú me descontrolas.**_

 _ **No paro de pensarte.**_

 _ **Por ti me la paso imaginándote**_

 _ **Contigo me casé.**_

Mientras el chico de la banda hace su solo de guitarra, me acerco a la mesa donde está mi esposa, la tomo de la mano, haciendo que se levante y la llevo al centro del salón, mientras la beso, ganándome los aplausos de todos los presentes, luego le sigo cantando:

 _ **Como arena en el viento**_

 _ **Sin brújulas sin direcciones, pisado y sediento.**_

 _ **Lo mismo que ver un humano sin alma en el cuerpo.**_

 _ **Si te vas, quedaré en un dolor que jamás conocí.**_

Ella se agarra de mi torso, coloco mi brazo izquierdo en su cintura, sus ojos verdes jade relumbran de manera especial.

 _ **Como arena en el viento**_

 _ **Sin brújulas sin direcciones, pisado y sediento.**_

 _ **Lo mismo que ver un humano sin alma en el cuerpo.**_

 _ **Si te vas, quedaré en un dolor que jamás conocí.**_

 _ **Andas en mi cabeza nena a todas horas.**_

 _ **No sé cómo explicarte**_

 _ **el mundo me da vuelta tú me descontrolas.**_

 _ **No paro de pensarte**_

 _ **Por ti me la paso imaginándote**_

 _ **Contigo me casé y por siempre te amé.**_

En este momento le abrazó aún más fuerte, y le dedicó una especial mirada, quiero decirle a esta mujer que la amo con todo mi ser.

 _ **Andas en mi cabeza nena a todas horas.**_

 _ **No sé cómo explicarte**_

 _ **el mundo me da vuelta tú me descontrolas.**_

 _ **No paro de pensarte.**_

 _ **Por ti me la paso imaginándote**_

 _ **Contigo me casé y por siempre te amé.**_

Al terminar la canción la abrazo muy fuerte, ambos nos vemos, justo en este momento el resto del mundo no existe para nosotros, así que sin más preámbulo nos besamos. Cuando me separo de ella veo que está llorando y con una enorme sonrisa.

—Te amo Chris.

—Te amo Ada.

.

.

.

 _ **ADA**_

Estoy sin palabras ante la demostración de amor que hizo Chris delante de todos, no pensé que él hiciera eso, ni sabía que cantara tan bien, en estos momentos lo veo bailar con su hermana, en realidad él da vueltas alrededor de ella.

—Podemos hablar — me sobresalto al escuchar esa voz conocida, puesto que estaba distraída con los Redfield's. — perdón, no quería asustarte Ada.

—No te preocupes por eso Leon.

—Bien, quería darte esto — comentó mientras sacaba un estuche pequeño, al abrirlo veo una joya conocida.

—Leon, esto ya no me pertenece, si no te has dado cuenta, acabo de renovar mi matrimonio con Chris.

—Lo sé, estoy muy consciente de eso, pero igual quiero que tú lo tengas.

—Leon, no creo que sea conveniente.

—Escucha, estoy tranquilo al saber que eres feliz con Chris, sin embargo, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré para ti, si el algún día te llega a fallar, tendrás mi amor disponible.

—¿Y qué pasa con Helena?

—Ella sabe muy bien, que estamos juntos por nuestra hija, y es en serio cuando te digo que lo he intentado, pero simplemente yo te sigo amando Ada. Así que guarda este anillo, por lo menos en recuerdo de aquello que tuvimos una vez, y se perdió por ser un imbécil.

Abro nuevamente el joyero, y ahí estaba como el día en que lo deje en la casa de Leon, un hermoso anillo dorado, con una delicada esmeralda, y por dentro una inscripción que decía:

 _"_ _ **Para mi amada Mariposa"**_

—Además, sabes que siempre seré tu amigo, y puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. — sin más, me dio un beso en la frente, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la mesa donde estaba Helena Harper, solo espero que Chris no haya visto la escena.

Momentos después, Chris me dice que es hora de salir, para poder tomar el avión privado que nos llevará a nuestra "Luna de miel". Nos despedimos de todos los presentes, y mi hijo nos despide con un gran abrazo antes de quedarse con Claire y Carlos.

En el avión, tome un pequeño bolso que traje preparado, sin dejar que lo pudiera procesar me encerré en el baño, quería darle una sorpresa a mi esposo….

Cuando salí del baño Chris queda con la boca abierta: llevo el mismo atuendo que tenía cuando ambos estuvimos juntos por primera vez: Una minifalda negra, un corsé rojo, y sandalias negras.

— Vaya — le pongo un dedo en su boca.

— Shhhhh, fortachón quiero, que esta noche sea especial, pues si no mal recuerdo no tuvimos una noche de bodas debido a que estuvimos muy ocupados con Aarón en ese momento, es hora de hacer las cosas como se deben — comente sacando un pañuelo rojo — quiero que seas desenfrenado y tomes las riendas como aquella vez. — dije besándolo con desesperación.

Ambos tuvimos que hacer uso de todo nuestro autocontrol para no tener sexo en el avión, sin contar que el vuelo solo era de 45 minutos hasta el Archipiélago de Los Roques.

Luego de dar un pequeño recorrido por la majestuosa isla, vamos rápidamente al hotel, apenas entramos a la habitación, revivimos esa primera vez en que los dos nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma…

.

.

.

Este quizás sea el momento más hermoso y excitante que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo, sin embargo, a diferencia de aquella primera vez, yo continuo despierta, Chris está exhausto, casi dormido, es el momento de darle un último regalo. Me levanto con cuidado, me coloco una bata, y me dirijo al otro lado de la habitación, rebusco dentro del bolso, hasta encontrar un sobre, siento la mirada intensa de mi esposo.

—Creo que no te deje exhausta como esa primera vez.

—Bueno es que esta vez, hay algo diferente. — comento mientras me dirijo a la cama — Esto es para ti Fortachón.

—¿Qué estás tramando Ada Redfield? — dice viendo el sobre blanco con precaución.

—Todavía no me explico cómo acepte usar tu apellido, en vez del mío. — digo a manera de reflexión.

—Puedo ser persuasivo — dijo mientras abría el sobre, al leer el papel dentro de él, se quedó mudo.

—¿¡Chris!? — él seguía mirando el papel sin creer su contenido — Christopher — Se levantó de la cama y me abrazo fuertemente.

—Gracias por hacerme tan feliz. — comprendí al instante que no estaba molesto.

—Cuando lo propusiste en el cumpleaños de Aarón, creí que ya lo sabías.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? — comentó viéndome a los ojos con brillo especial.

—Hace dos semanas, pero no sabía cómo lo tomarías.

—Es el regalo más bello del mundo, y que me lo des por segunda vez, más aún.

—Aarón se pondrá muy feliz de tener un hermanito.

—O hermanita.

Ambos nos quedamos viendo el amanecer, mientras tenemos nuestras manos sobre mi vientre…

 _ **¡Fin!**_

Gracias a todos a los que leyeron esta historia, tanto en Fanfiction y Wattpad, lo debía desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero ya cumplí.

Como pueden ver este capitulo es demasiado dulce, cursi, y bota mieles a montón.

La parte de la canción es inspirada en un vídeo de Nacho - Si te vas (Andas en mi cabeza)

#Zhines


End file.
